


雨中序曲

by lightjellyfish



Series: 雨中序曲 [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightjellyfish/pseuds/lightjellyfish
Summary: 在蝙蝠侠消失后，哥谭一些人看戈登不顺眼。但无奈一直找不到办法对付。即使找到陷阱，戈登都化险为夷，众人恨得咬牙。这时候有个人才研发出一个药剂，能诱发β分化。有个人将计就计，打算在韦恩宅举办的宴会下药。这是韦恩宅隔几年后第一次举办宴会，场面够大。只要局长在这种地方引发丑闻，也可以够他头疼好一阵。
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne
Series: 雨中序曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. 1-13

一  
戈登在宴会上发现异常。  
这是韦恩宅第四次举办哈维丹特的纪念宴会。年年戈登都要出席演讲，缅怀这位“好友”。这几年得益于丹特法案，法律机构再也不是罪犯的保护所，发挥它应有的作用——戈登清楚这其中付出了什么样的牺牲和代价。  
下台后，他本想直接回去警署。但他察觉到一位前来搭话的Ω女士神色不同，似乎心神不宁，他同随他而来的下属叮嘱，拿着酒杯在旁边观察。那位Ω过会便离开，方向是厕所。她迟迟没出来，戈登放下酒杯过去。  
然后他被袭击了。  
“好久不见，戈登局长。”  
戈登后脑被敲击，只晕了几秒。他奋力反抗，对方往他脖颈注射了什么。他被拖进厕所单间，一个身穿礼群的蒙面人蹲在单间隔板上。  
戈登全身麻痹，无法动弹。他尽力用口型描绘两个字母。  
“比起雇主，我对你更感兴趣，”蒙面人说，“药物奇效要五分钟。享受这最后的五分钟吧，局长。”  
戈登不说话。  
蒙面人耸肩，“我知道你属下一会就要进来。我只是好奇一件事。”

韦恩在门外捡到了一个人。  
韦恩经过影武者联盟的训练，把自己的信息素控制得严严实实，且不受其他人信息素影响。过程艰难，但最后有效。杜卡曾经和他聊过这方面的话题，“我们联盟有几个Ω，都通过了训练。他们不比α弱，甚至有他们没有的特长。”  
“他们愤怒到极致，也不会泄露自己信息素。”杜卡说，“当然，当他们有自己的α后，都不能控制。所以α在这方面有先天优势，但能做到于此的，没有多少。”  
“关键是什么？”韦恩问。  
“Ω会被标记，α不会。压抑它，要超越愤怒的本能。”  
“你做到了？”  
杜卡停顿几秒，“自我妻子去世后。”  
韦恩凝视他。  
“也有一些特例。”杜卡说，“这只是额外的训练内容。韦恩先生，现价段的你压抑不了，不可耻。”  
他做蝙蝠侠的时候，没有任何人能通过信息素追踪他。即使对手是α，想用信息素制服他，就像拳头打在棉花糖上。他曾在泄露边缘，那是和小丑对峙的时候，他愤怒到极点，犁鼻器不可抑制地张开。小丑的信息素肆无忌惮充满房间，带着强烈的窥视和恶意。  
他最后没有释放信息素压制他，但他失去了瑞秋。  
韦恩一眼认出这个老熟人，以前的搭档，吉姆戈登。只是不知道怎么，趴在地上，用力喘息。韦恩蹲下来摸他的大动脉，怀疑是不是有人对他下毒。在他正打算喊医生，管家匆匆赶过来，“少爷？”  
“阿福，”韦恩正想着怎么把搭档从地上拉起来，“他好像中毒了。”  
“他这是发情了。宴会正在紧急驱散人群，已经有几个α濒临发情。”  
韦恩嗅到不同寻常的阴谋。  
“你先去拿个抑制剂。”韦恩直接大开门，把自己曾经的搭档推进去，关上门。然后拄着拐杖快速把阳台的窗户和窗帘都关上，他听见戈登痛苦的呻吟。他见过Ω发情，不顾一切往人身上扑，手抓着，脖子蹭来蹭去，腰不停扭动。自从他不受信息素影响后，只能靠表现判断人有没有发情。戈登的表现不像发情期，所以他一开始就没往这方面想。更何况，众所周知，现任GDCP的局长是历代少见的β。见鬼，居然有人敢在韦恩宅搞事，还是对戈登。韦恩内心久违的怒火。他蹲下准备抱起他，想视察情况。戈登抓住他的手臂，口齿不清，“你是谁？”  
“布鲁斯。布鲁斯韦恩。”  
“请你去通知我下属，”戈登拼命吸气，眼镜歪到一边，“他就在下面。我手机被拿走了”  
“你现在不能出去，会引起——”  
戈登突然喊了一声，又咬紧牙关。韦恩想继续刚刚的举动，但还没抱起来，戈登又从他怀里滚出来，手捂着肚子，看上去特别痛苦。  
“坚持一会，抑制剂一会就到。”韦恩强硬撩开短发，“你的腺体在发肿，是分化。”  
一个β突然分化成Ω，如同体内不该存在的器官突然膨胀。难怪他一开始没看出来，分化和发情完全是两码事。韦恩拉扯他的手臂，把他拖到自己怀里，手使劲揉他的腺体。戈登一直挺直的后背此刻弯的厉害，还时不时嚎叫两声，像有人在打他肚子。  
韦恩难得焦急，“戈登？吉姆戈登？”  
“韦恩。”戈登的声音很虚弱。韦恩知道他在忍痛，过去学医的经历告诉他，再这么下去会出事。抑制剂对这个根本没有用。他伸手抠弄自己的腺体，没有用，一点信息素根本不够。这时候管家赶回来，把抑制剂给他。  
“你喊家庭医生过来，”韦恩说，“和他说带分化的镇定剂，所有镇定剂——”  
“去医院。”戈登打断他。  
“快去。”韦恩没管他。等管家关上门，他摘掉戈登的眼镜，“听得到吗？你现在需要α的信息素过渡，我得临时标记你。你撑不住半个小时。”  
戈登迷茫瞪大眼睛。  
“你分化年龄太大，会致命的。”韦恩下意识压低声音，“吉姆·戈登？”  
戈登过一两秒才闭上眼睛，韦恩知道他同意了。他再次用力抠弄自己的腺体，刺激出来的信息素少得可怜。他的信息素多年不曾发散过，严重退化。韦恩闭眼深呼吸，微微刺激犁鼻器。  
他做好心理准备，但下一秒他封闭自己的意识。得益于过去的训练，他没直接陷入情欲。  
韦恩屏住呼吸。身体发热，口腔里的信息素断崖式倾泻。他低头接近脖颈，直接咬下。在不受各种信息素影响后，韦恩第一次发现新的世界，人和人不再用性别看待，而是单独的存在，这就是β眼中的世界吗？他有时候会坐在雪地上看西藏的蓝天。  
αΩ对他来说很遥远了，遥远得都忘记来自身体内的本能。韦恩抱着戈登，第一次发现对方的身体契合自己。他不知道时间过多久，口腔注射的信息素源源不断。途中理智提醒关闭犁鼻器，失败了，犁鼻器不依不饶张开，像在拼命挣扎呼吸空气。他不得不继续克制呼吸。  
“麻烦你了。”  
韦恩听到戈登的声音，才警觉停下来。犁鼻器被惊醒般紧紧闭上。  
他抬头看他，戈登脸上全是汗，脸色发红，但神情不再痛苦，看上去是稳定住了。  
他也感到自己一身冷汗。  
“抱歉。”戈登喘气说。  
你永远不用对我抱歉，韦恩差点把这句话说出来。  
“没事。我刚好学过医。”

β成年多年突然分化的例子也不是没有。但像这样年纪大的，韦恩第一次见。  
他不由得往阴谋论上猜。  
韦恩想把戈登扶到床上，但戈登已经昏迷过去。他只能把他抱到床上，这是他腿瘸后第一次大动作。他从未深刻意识到没有拐杖的不便，还好戈登失去意识，即使他根本不会嘲笑。他把戈登的鞋子和围巾脱下，摸他的头，很烫，脸也很红，呼吸微弱，这是正在转换。韦恩已经好几年没亲眼见过曾经的搭档了，坐在床边凝视。几年不见，他的皱纹看上去更深，像一直被困在困境，不曾舒展。即使昏迷，眼角的皱纹依然深刻，韦恩伸手摸了摸，想把他的抬头纹舒展开。  
其实这几年隐居，他自己也长了抬头纹。他有天偶尔一瞥镜子，发现自己长了很多皱纹，明明未到老去的年龄。但戈登也未到老去的年龄，韦恩还记得回来后第一次见到戈登，比小时候见到的苍老许多。韦恩以为这几年丹特法案，戈登起码会过得顺心些，但看上去并不如此。  
他时不时摸他额头。过一会阿福敲门，通知他已经处理好宴会的骚动，“有位欧米伽警探想问戈登先生是不是在这里。”  
“阿福，这几年有出新型诱导分化药物吗？”韦恩反问他。  
“前段日子有报道四个β报警，称是被强制注射药物分化。”  
韦恩懂了，“你找他报警，说有人在宴会下药。把监控给他，配合他的调查，”韦恩看了眼床上的人，“就说他上司是受害者。”  
过一会阿福回来，递给他一个手机，“那个警官说这是戈登的手机。”

二  
戈登醒来的时候，哪里都不舒服。  
呼吸艰难，头部眩晕，脖子发疼，肚子疼痛。他不得不张嘴呼吸，鼻梁某个部位在发烫，不同于感冒的堵塞。他有限的视力只能看到昏暗的灯光，还有一个坐着的黑影。  
他感到自己的手在打点滴。床板很硬，即便垫了一个被子。  
黑影动了，握上他的手腕。戈登看不清是谁。  
“警探？”  
是布鲁斯韦恩。戈登想起昏迷前的声音。  
“韦恩先生。”他想多说话，但嗓子像患了扁桃炎发疼。  
“你先别说话。分化期要三天，医生说你年龄太大，可能会延长。”韦恩说，“你的下属已经走了，我和他报警，没提到你分化。他捡到你的手机。”  
“谢谢。”戈登忍着痛出声。  
“你在韦恩宅出事，理应我负责。”  
“和你无关。这不是你的错。你送我去医院好了。”他还想多说些什么，被对方突然的动作打乱。  
他在抚摸他的眼角。  
“你在这好好休息。我猜你的情况不宜太多人知情。”  
GDCP的局长是个Ω简直闻所未闻，戈登心里清楚。如果是以前的时期，他会马上被调离岗位。  
他保持沉默。  
想重新睡觉是件难事，哪里都在疼。如果不是分化，戈登还以为自己得了阑尾炎，肚子搅拌似的发疼，还是间隔发作，下一次疼痛不知道什么时候到来。他看过四个被迫分化的案子，药物强行催化，再也无法回去β的生活，分化不可逆，这对他们的生活都造成巨大的影响。尤其是分化成Ω。  
戈登不是不清楚社会对Ω的苛刻。警署有几个Ω还是他破格录取的结果，大部分都在重案组，负责搜集情报。他从不参与性别的纷争，只看能力和品格，即便如此，多数α探员强烈反对，经常冷嘲热讽。还好那几个Ω探员都站得住脚，有一个甚至成为情报组组长。  
这些事情被市长拿去宣传性别平等，但戈登知道他绝对不会乐意见到一个Ω局长。  
“你打算怎么办？”韦恩突然问。  
戈登懂他想问什么。他一直记得这个小男孩。他本想宽慰这没什么事，但鬼神使差说了实话（后来戈登才知道是α对Ω天生影响），“我去申请绝育手术——”  
“戈登警探，作为一个曾经的医学生，我需要和你详细解说割掉腺体和子宫的危害吗？”  
“我不能丢掉这份工作！”戈登突然朝他大喊，这让他嗓子发疼，“抱歉，我情绪有点激动。”  
他清楚得不能再清楚。他过去接触过一个案子，Ω做了绝育手术后，几个器官迅速衰老，像割掉一个肾，一个肺。其实最好的办法就是注射避孕药，但那个Ω仍想摆脱α的影响。避孕药只能避免怀孕，并不避免信息素影响。他当时还拿着咖啡在阳台上发呆，觉得她的困境无解。  
他从未想过自己会成为Ω。  
今晚自己情绪过于异常，戈登不再说话。两人陷入沉默。过一会肚子又开始疼，戈登用嘴巴深吸气，然后被呛到，嗓子疼痛得厉害。韦恩坐到床边，“我能帮你吗？”  
戈登疑惑不解。韦恩扶起他的肩膀，让他侧身，下一秒他低头凑近他的脖颈。  
奇特的清凉延伸他的大脑神经，他感到嗓子没那么肿痛。  
他终于能睡着了。

如果说刚开始分化，戈登还没体会到α对Ω的吸引力，那么第二天中午他就体会到了。他睡得并不安稳，醒来时窗外烈阳高照，韦恩在椅子上坐着。鼻梁不再发烫，但戈登嗅到一股奇特的味道。  
明显这个味道来自这个男人，他身体疯狂叫嚣。戈登不得不翻身用被子掩住口鼻，以抵抗来自体内的本能。  
“警探？”男人出声。  
“你离我远一点。”  
他听到韦恩站起来，拐杖点在地上的声音，“你嗅到了？”  
“是。”  
“……”  
戈登第一次深刻体会到Ω的难处，这光是处一个室内的信息素让他已经受不了。  
“你还好吗？”他听到男人犹豫地问。  
戈登想深吸一口气，理智提醒他这和过去不一样了，“没事。”  
“分化过程会把信息素全部冲淡，你现在接近发情期，还得加固标记。”  
“麻烦你了。”  
被短暂标记的感觉，让戈登体会到为何有些Ω成狂。先是腺体被咬，外面的力量压制他，像被天性的敌人咬着最脆弱的部位，用力便可断喉。随即是信息素注射，鼻腔开始蔓起对方的味道，大脑叫嚣抱他，身体贴他，大腿缠他。途中戈登紧张地咬舌头，还时不时打了几个哆嗦。身体渐渐平静下来，没有燥热。  
“感觉如何？”  
“好多了。”戈登虚弱地说。  
“你昨晚两次发了高烧。我帮你换的衣服。医生说你醒过来还得检查一次，我去叫医生。”  
戈登想问他自己的眼镜，但对方已经出去。医生进来后询问事项，倾听心跳和检查血压。戈登的视线无法焦距，看什么都模模糊糊。等医生检查完后，他小声问，“我这个年龄做绝育手术，有什么要注意的吗？”  
医生没有说话，收拾东西出去。戈登转头看向韦恩，“韦恩先生？”  
“布鲁斯。在你情况没稳定下来前，你必须待在这里。”韦恩打开柜子，把眼镜递给他，“你的眼镜。”  
戈登戴上眼镜，世界一下清晰。  
面前人胡子拉渣，鬓角发白，多了很多皱纹。眼角下垂，看上去很颓废。戈登不由得倒吸一口气。他的印象还停留在几年前，韦恩救下他和里斯。年轻人从被撞烂的兰博基尼出来，蹲在地上无辜问他，你觉得我应该去医院吗？  
他一直记得这个孩子，并且衷心希望他过得很好。那次见面他看上去很精神，神采奕奕，没有受到小丑的影响，他当时啼笑皆非问你没有看新闻吗？然后就被哥谭医院爆炸的声音吸引。之后没再见过面，包括瑞秋和丹特的葬礼，据说他在跳伞时摔断了腿，无法出席。  
孩子，你发生了什么？戈登张嘴想问他。韦恩似乎读懂他想问什么，避开他的眼睛，“阿福给你准备吃的。我去拿给你。”

分化过程很不好受。吃完食物后，肚子又开始痛。戈登忍着疼痛和晕眩，回复手机的一个个消息，打电话安排警署的任务，还有请假。给芭芭拉发完消息后，他揉了揉太阳穴，如果没有这次意外，他应该今天接詹姆斯和小芭芭拉回家。  
他看向韦恩。韦恩坐在窗前，一直看窗户发呆。注意到他的视线，他转头看他。  
阳光洒下，年轻人眼角的细纹更明显。  
“我可以照顾我自己。”戈登尽量不去注意他的皱纹，“你忙你的事。”  
韦恩摇头。戈登以前听过哥谭首富之子的一些传言，他身为外人不好多问，“你天天这么看窗外？”  
“总是如此。”韦恩低下视线，“除了阿福，你是这几年第二个和我说话最多的。”  
“我的荣幸。”  
“不，我的荣幸。”  
“你还记得你三年前救过我们吗？”戈登转移话题。  
“你说闯红灯那件事？”  
“你那个时候救了我们，我忘了说谢谢。”  
韦恩摸了摸鼻子，然后想到什么，“如果你想谢谢，以后来定期接受标记？”  
“……”  
“绝育手术不可取。”  
“韦恩先生。”  
“布鲁斯。”韦恩强调，“我们现在算是朋友吗？”  
随着年龄的增长，越难以去承诺一件事，尤其他现在身处泥淖。戈登迟迟不说话，韦恩转过头看窗外。

三  
戈登记得警署里的Ω。  
没结婚的Ω，脖子上都会带抑制环，结婚的Ω不需要带抑制环。据α的同事说，他们身上全是α的信息素。戈登很少注意这些，β不受信息素的影响，只能辨别气味，他们和其他两个性别不是一个世界的人。  
多年前他接触过几个Ω，那时蝙蝠侠尚未出现，哥谭一片混沌。有几个贫民区的Ω孩子一出生，就被母亲卖掉，或者破坏腺体。当时有个自残腺体的母亲，割得太深，割到大动脉，地上全是血。那个时候警署没有Ω，检察机构的Ω和各流人士勾搭成奸，直到瑞秋出现。瑞秋一直希望哥谭更好。但到他能破格录取Ω的时候，瑞秋已经看不到了。戈登有时会从这几个Ω看到那个检察官的影子。  
瑞秋和他提过韦恩，说如果出事，可以去找布鲁斯韦恩，“他如同你一样值得信任。”戈登没有多问。他对韦恩的印象一直是当年在警署迷茫无措的孩子。记者被阻拦门外，闪光灯争先恐后，旁边同事麻木不堪。他忍不住过去安慰他，“没事了……没事了。”  
男孩平视看他。戈登更觉得自己这些话的无力。  
戈登偶尔悄悄看他。韦恩坐了很久，保持一个姿势不动，一直看窗外，表情木然。戈登已经相信他说的总是如此，只有习惯才成自然。床躺得他腰酸背痛，他从来没睡过这么硬的床，垫被子还是不舒服，不知道韦恩怎么睡这么久。  
“我能洗澡吗？”等肚子不疼，戈登小声问。  
“稍等，”韦恩拄拐杖站起来，“我去给你拿衣服。”  
刚打开水龙头，肚子又开始发疼，戈登忍着疼快速洗完澡。刚想找吹风筒，他疼得受不了，撑着桌台想缓会。门突然打开，韦恩见状，进来扶他的腰，“我以为你晕在里面。”  
“我找吹风筒。”  
“吹风筒在下面。”韦恩蹲下拿出吹风筒，插上电源，把戈登拉到怀里帮他吹头。戈登第一次被人照顾吹头发，也是实在疼得受不了。他闭眼靠着韦恩肩膀，咬牙深呼吸忍痛。他闻到一股泥土味。  
躺回床上后戈登松口气，反射性抓住伸进睡袍的手。  
“我看看。”  
戈登松开手腕。韦恩继续伸进他的睡袍，摸上他的肚子，手心温热，“有没有好一点？”  
戈登皱眉感觉一会，“没有？”  
韦恩拍枕头示意他过去一点，上床挤进被子。戈登还想给他让位子，韦恩直接抱他的腰拉近怀里，继续揉肚子，“我学医不精，只能想出这个方法。”  
“还不如把我打晕。”疼痛两天，戈登有些烦躁。  
“我会进局子的。”  
“我就是局长。”  
韦恩笑出声，戈登低头任由他动作。他从未以被保护者的姿态被这样抱，这让他别扭。然后韦恩抱他越来越紧，笑得很大声，手甚至停住。戈登摸上他的手臂，安静抚摸。他不觉得对方被他逗笑，只是刚好需要一个途径发泄。最后年轻人笑得全身发抖，戈登侧脸看他。  
“你上次笑是什么时候？”等他停下来，戈登问。  
韦恩平复呼吸，想了一会，“不记得了。”  
“你看上去很久没有笑过，”戈登轻声说，“你上次晒太阳是什么时候？”  
“……不记得了。”韦恩继续摩擦他的肚子，“你怎么和阿福一样，他天天叫我出去晒太阳。”  
“你皮肤很苍白。”  
“有吗？你脸色也很苍白。”  
“不一样。”这个距离戈登更能看清他的脸和胡子，“你还是下床吧，韦恩先生。我觉得这个办法没有效果。”  
“布鲁斯。”韦恩语调称呼。  
戈登顿时有种和自家女儿闹的错觉，挣扎想从怀里出来，韦恩直接把他压住。戈登手脚发软，无法抵抗年轻人的力气，他感觉自己的耐心被疼痛和韦恩磨没。他不想冲对方发脾气，别过脸不看他。  
“我学过的都还给老师了。但我记得热总会让人好一点，尤其子宫和生育腔，”韦恩慢慢解释，“我知道你很烦躁，没关系。”  
“抱歉。”  
“你不用和我抱歉。”  
肚皮渐渐发热，不知道是心理作用还是真的有用，戈登感到肚子没那么疼。他主动打破沉默，“你不受信息素影响吗？”  
“很多年前的事了。”韦恩低头专心揉肚子，“我不是出国旅游受了伤吗？所以我现在算是β，只是还保留信息素。实际上我闻不到什么太大的味道。”  
“包括这种浓度？”  
韦恩假装用力嗅了下，“一点点。”  
“……挺好的。”  
“只要你一直定时过来接受标记，你就不会受到那些影响。和以前一样。”  
戈登沉默。  
“而且，我的信息素也没什么味道，”韦恩又假意嗅了下，“大家都说我，额，生错了性别。”  
“不，很强烈。”  
“有吗？”  
戈登转头看他，“有的。”  
“是吗……”韦恩低声咕噜。  
戈登伸手放在他的手臂，“很强烈，是泥土味。”  
“听上去还不错。”  
自从分化后，戈登第一次笑了，像在看一个小孩子，“是真的很不错。”  
韦恩又嗅了嗅，“我还是闻不到。”

晚饭阿福端着托盘进去，看到韦恩已经睡了，小声说，“戈登先生，你脸色看上去比中午好多了。”  
“Pennyworth先生，”戈登尴尬地看他，“谢谢你提供的洗漱用品。”  
阿福忽略自家少爷抱别人睡觉的行为，“你是我们的客人。不用叫醒他，他这几年睡得很少。”  
“嗯？”戈登以为是韦恩要照顾人，没怎么睡觉。  
“而且他愿意24小时开暖气。”阿福轻手轻脚放下托盘，“之前除非特别冷，他不开暖气。我很担心他的膝盖。”  
戈登转头看韦恩一眼。男人依旧闭着眼睛，睡得很沉。  
“我在这里很久没听过笑声了。”管家拉上窗帘。戈登看他背影，心里沉甸甸。他第一次和这个管家交际，是报纸谣传布鲁斯韦恩去世的时候。戈登翻出当年管家给他的名片，打电话过去，管家和他说别担心，他会回来的。“你是第二个打电话关心他生死的人。”管家如此说道。再往后就是这几年的事，哈维丹特纪念宴会，他都会过来打招呼。  
“如果有什么问题，尽情奴隶他就行。”阿福朝他眨眼，“我先退下。”  
戈登尴尬点头。结果旁边的人动了一下，他以为吵醒了他。结果韦恩只是把他抱得更紧，眼睛都没睁开。  
管家又俏皮地给他一个眼神。

四  
当晚他第一次体会到Ω的发情期。  
半夜2点，戈登被来自体内深处的本能烫醒。他不禁咬自己的手背，想让痛意冷静欲望。空气过于浓郁的信息素，睡在沙发上的韦恩敏感醒来。他立刻过来上床，摸到身下人脖颈的腺体位置，张嘴咬下去。戈登很难受，不停磨蹭双腿，身体烫的厉害，隐秘的部位不停分泌。他更用力咬住自己的手背，顿时尝到血腥味，这让他忍住自己往韦恩身上扑的举动，但过十几秒他受不了，趴着使劲抓床单，为了注射信息素，韦恩不得不用力按他的肩膀。戈登能感到脖颈后湿润和胡渣的摩擦，因为他的乱动，不断变化位置，像在耳鬓厮磨。  
“绑我！”戈登大声喊，“快点！”  
湿润的触感离开，体内涌起怅然若失，戈登立刻反应这是Ω的本能反应。随即他被紧紧抱住，双臂和后背被束缚，腿被压制，接着又是信息素注射。对方的力气很大，他终于可以肆无忌惮泄力挣扎。他渴望对方，想让他插入自己，留下痕迹，欲火焚烧他的脑子。等他清醒过来的时候，心跳很重，全身冷汗，接着额头被抚摸，“警探？”  
“没事。”戈登声音虚弱。台灯打开，然后有人给他戴上眼镜。韦恩也在喘气看他，脸上都是汗。戈登更相信这是刚刚要强制压住自己流出来的。  
毕竟对方只是个腿脚不便的少爷，要按住他这种常年锻炼的警探，还得花好大力气。  
“我感觉你的分化期似乎比一般Ω严重，”  
“药物强行催化。”  
“还因为你的年龄。”韦恩补充，“我去打电话问问医生。”  
他把戈登被子盖好，下床打开窗户。11月份的晚上已经很冷。韦恩穿上大衣出去。戈登看他的背影，却想起蝙蝠侠。  
他经常会想他，在某些场合。一些公事，现场的调查，阳台的聊天。现在他却想起在Ω发情前无动于衷的蝙蝠侠。他一直都很冷静，仿佛从未受过信息素影响。信息素对他而言是个线索。  
他以为那是件能尽力做到的事。今晚他发现他错了。  
过会戈登满身不安。他不停翻身，发现自己下意识往泥土味浓郁的地方蹭，才意识到这是Ω对α的依赖本能。他不禁揉太阳穴，觉得荒诞。  
“医生说明天中午过来。”回来后韦恩说，然后从兜里拿出什么，“他说得停止抑制剂。每两个小时一次腺体标记。”  
戈登起身，结果被他拉住手。他从兜里掏出创可贴。戈登安静等他贴完，抽出自己的手拿手机定闹钟。韦恩坐过来，“彩色手机？”  
“两年前新出的。”  
“看上去还不错。”  
“你比我这个老人还脱离潮流。”戈登看他一眼。  
“你不老。”  
戈登不欲争辩，定完闹钟打开游戏给他，“还可以玩。”  
“我不是小孩子。”虽然嘴上这么说，韦恩还是动拇指尝试一下。  
“我的孩子们都很喜欢这个。”戈登摘下眼镜打哈欠，身体懒洋洋，想起刚刚得到的结论，身体一僵。  
等韦恩放下手机的时候，戈登已经闭眼背对他，在床的另一边躺下。

“这种反应对于年纪很大的人不同寻常，”医生皱眉，“等分化期结束，得去医院做个详细检查。”  
“可能是药物问题。”  
“新型药物我们都没有详细的研究。为了保持安全，最好别使用抑制剂。”  
“那腺体标记呢？”韦恩抱臂问。  
“腺体标记不如直接标记有效，需要强大的信息素。韦恩先生，看来犁鼻器残疾并没有破坏你的信息素。”  
“我一直和布鲁斯少爷说，他是个强大的α，”管家说，同时朝戈登挑眉，“可惜本人一直不相信。”  
戈登看到韦恩对管家翻白眼，本来沉重的心情被逗笑。医生走后，管家劝韦恩去洗澡。韦恩三步一回头看他们，好像在看即将要做坏事的两个人。  
“我很久没见他这么活泼过。”  
戈登静静倾听。  
“四年前，他把自己关在东楼，从来不出去一步。草坪也不曾去走走。我把仆人都遣到西楼和主楼。有时候，整栋楼只有我和他。”  
“我只是意外进来。”戈登解释，“我很快就会走了。”  
“即使去草坪散一次步？”  
“……我会的。”戈登无法拒绝这种请求，“尽我所能。”  
即使肚子不疼，戈登也不觉得好受。  
他感到那份安全感在不断流逝。随着流逝，欲望和不安又卷土袭来，一点一点渗透他皮肤。他辗转反侧，想压下烦躁。  
“睡不着？”远方沙发上的人突然问他。  
戈登看他在椅子上直接睡着，第二天晚上就让他去沙发上睡觉。其实他是想和韦恩交换位置，他坐过沙发解决晚餐，比床还软。最后他沉默没提出异议。  
“我动作轻一点。”  
“没事。”韦恩坐起来拿拐杖，“你是不是觉得哪里不舒服？”  
“还好。”戈登觉得能忍受。  
“你第一次做Ω，可能不太懂一些常识。”韦恩走过来，“现在呢？有没有感觉好一些？”  
戈登昨天就懂这件事，低下视线回答他，“好多了。”  
被子掀开，戈登隔壁的枕头下陷。  
“韦恩先生？”  
“叫布鲁斯就可以了。”  
他们陷入一阵沉默。  
“布鲁斯韦恩？”  
“嗯。”  
“你以前去哪里旅游？”  
“中国。我在西藏待了好几年。”  
“西藏？”  
“很冷，风总是很大，远离文明世界，”韦恩很久没回忆过那段往事，“我住的地方很大，是个冰原。很平坦，可以看到整片天空，有时候走两三个小时都遇不到什么人。”  
“你怎么会想去那里？”  
“寻找答案？”  
“你找到了吗？”  
“一半吧，”韦恩交叉双手，“我当时以为我找到了答案。但新问题总是层出不穷。”  
“包括现在？”  
“现在就是一个选择的结果。”韦恩看天花板发呆。  
“那你还想回去吗？”戈登转移话题。  
“我不会回去了。不过说起来，当时我太忙，很少停下来看风景。那里的天空和空气很干净，现在想想有些可惜。”  
“哥谭的天空也很不错。”  
“嗯。”韦恩对此再清楚不过，“是不是管家和你说了什么。他太爱操心。”  
戈登并不觉得。他记得三年前的韦恩，远没有现在此刻沧桑，颓废，更重要的是眼神。那个时候他眼神很明亮，现在更多低沉，望窗外发呆的时候，如同一个老人。  
“我自己也有两个孩子。如果有一个像你这样，我想我会比他还担忧。”  
韦恩沉默很久，低声说，“我对他感到很抱歉。但我无法控制自己，这个世界对我而言没有意义了。”

五  
韦恩知道阿福没有放弃他。  
所以他放纵自己，像幽灵游荡在韦恩宅。很多地方披上白布，家不像一个家。他想平静，于是除了必要时刻，其他人不会进东楼。阿福替他阻挡所有想和韦恩谈话的人，不让外界谣言传进来打扰他。他给了他绝对安静的环境。  
有时候整栋楼只剩下他和阿福，似乎回到父母死后的小时候。从摩托车跌倒的那个晚上，管家没有过问一切。他心灰意冷，瑞秋的死亡，蝙蝠侠必须消失，前者直接导致布鲁斯韦恩生活意义的不存在。韦恩不知道自己不做蝙蝠侠，还能做什么。医生问是否治疗腿伤的时候，他摇头拒绝。老人在旁边不说话。蝙蝠侠的事沸沸扬扬，韦恩肯定对方已经知道发生的事。  
“阿福，我想回家。”  
“好，等出院手续办好，我们就回家。”  
“你会不会觉得我很笨？”韦恩直视他。  
“不会。聪明的人，总要过得辛苦些。”老人神色认真。  
他伸出手，老人伸手牵住。他疲惫地闭上眼睛，“我不想治腿了。”  
“我会帮你找根拐杖，少爷。”  
为了仅有关心自己的家人，韦恩没让自己彻底成为废人。拐杖叩在地上的声音，窗外偶尔的鸟叫，风吹起窗帘，他知道阿福一直在后面默默看自己。他努力这种生活，但他做不到阿福希望的。  
吉姆戈登的突然出现，蝙蝠侠昔日的盟友，作为布鲁斯韦恩，他应该伪装成报纸形容的那样。他没有精力。韦恩知道对方不信任自己，对他莫名其妙的亲近很迷惑。戈登没有接他的话，他也不解释。两人默契地中止话题。  
Ω的信息素是下雨的气味，这个味道让韦恩久违的安宁。让他想起身为蝙蝠侠，站在哥谭高处眺望全城。他昨天下午甚至做一个平静的梦，他站在玻璃大厦的屋顶，夕阳的霞光映照血云，这个时刻是蝙蝠侠出洞的前夕。天空蒙蒙细雨，这种程度冲刷不了血迹和证物，也妨碍不到他的行动，仅能扫去表面的灰尘。  
雨在玻璃留下痕迹，从高空到地面，整座城市干干净净。

第三天戈登醒得很早。  
他得在早上医院开门前进去，一个不稳定的Ω走在公共场合上，会出大问题。戈登负责过多次类似事务，所以才没在第一天坚持出去。出房间前，他们进行腺体标记。戈登开始习惯这个，连同对方身上的泥土味。雨后天晴才会有的土腥味，不侵犯，不浓烈，戈登觉得这个气味很好。  
车就在东楼外面，韦恩把他送到门口。戈登停下来，仅仅下台阶送人的事，他的脚步也停在门的边界上。  
戈登第一次意识到管家的话没有夸张。  
“你不下来吗？”  
韦恩摇头。然后想起什么，主动解下自己的围巾，给他戴上。  
戈登手摸两条围巾，疑惑看他。  
“我常年带着它，它身上有我气味。带上去会好一些。”  
“谢谢。我会还的。”  
“我希望你当面还给我。”韦恩说，“有需要，尽管找我。”  
“我怎么找你？”  
“嗯……”韦恩把手机扔了好几年，想一会也没想起来在哪里，“阿福，我的手机？”  
“少爷，就在你房间的抽屉里。”  
韦恩不禁挠头，“好吧，你把手机号码报给我。我回头找找。”  
戈登报出自己的手机号码，把自己的围巾解下来给他戴上，“去草坪走一会？”  
韦恩马上知道这是谁的建议。阿福在后面，他没有转头，伸手挽戈登的手臂走下台阶，“再不出发你就要迟到了，警探。”  
韦恩目送戈登离开，原地站了很久。  
“阿福？”  
“我在，少爷。”  
他伸出手臂，阿福见状上来扶住。  
“趁太阳不刺眼，我们走一走。”

戈登下车的时候，第一次发现世界已经不同。  
α和Ω的存在感明显，不像过去可以忽视。他嗅到一些α的味道，有些让他皱眉，感到被侵犯的强烈不适。但同时，一些α也皱眉看他，好像在看一个怪物。  
“我怎么了？”他问走在前面的护士。  
“你身上α的味道过于强烈。”护士把他领到Ω检查中心，“请稍等。”  
戈登从未体验过Ω的检查，三个性别体检从来是分开的。他忍着别扭体检两个小时，又等了一个小时。报告说分化已经结束，但信息素和发情期不稳定。建议度过第一次发情热再出现公共场所。  
戈登皱眉，觉得很棘手，“我昨天已经度过一次了。”  
“那是分化会有的情况，不算第一次发情热。”  
“我工作繁忙，不能一直请假。”  
“第一次发情热发作前，抑制剂没有太大作用。”医生给他解释原理。戈登耐心听完问，“我能申请绝育手术吗？”  
“法律规定Ω生育一个孩子后，方可申请绝育。”  
“我有两个孩子。”  
“那是你以β的身份。你现在是Ω，戈登先生，你的身份以后也会更新。你必须给您的α留下一个孩子，才能进行绝育手术。”  
戈登现在明白为什么过来报警的都是分化成Ω，“我这个年龄？”  
“是的。检查显示你的子宫和生育腔完整，只是怀孕性比一般Ω要低一点。”  
他们对视一会，戈登说，“一直腺体标记？”  
“你身上的信息素不稳定，药物催化会引发很多问题。我建议你直接标记，那样能最大程度稳定你的信息素，不会引发公众恐慌。”  
“如果我直接标记，然后可以用抑制剂推迟发情热吗？”  
“你要多少天。”  
戈登算了算时间，“起码一个月。”  
医生露出不赞同的神色，“那样的话你很难生育。第一次排卵期推迟这么久，以后很难受精。”  
“我自己负责，我会签名申明。”

最后戈登说服医生。他领到两盒抑制剂，一个抑制环，一颗避孕药，回车上直接放到后备箱。他坐在驾驶位发呆很久，回神过来已经下午两点。他没吃午饭，没有胃口。詹姆斯和小芭芭拉还要三个小时才放学，他给芭芭拉发去消息。芭芭拉回复小女儿最近有排练，他去接詹姆斯就行。  
戈登开车到詹姆斯学校外面，下车抽会烟，冬天的寒冷让他清醒一点。他掏出手机翻通讯录，通讯录有上百人，都是多年来积累。他滑了一会，脑子乱糟糟，最后还是把手机放回兜里。  
过一会他又拿出来。第三条短信是韦恩上午发过来，只有一句「有麻烦尽管找我 B」  
他打过去，抱臂靠着车。  
“戈登？”  
“韦恩先生——我有件事，”戈登一鼓作气，“你能直接标记我吗？我两年前离异，很难怀孕，过几年我永久绝经。关系保密不公开。如果你遇到喜欢的Ω，我们就中断关系，绝对不会给你添麻烦。”  
“直接标记？”  
“是，我不能缺席这么久。”  
“为了你的工作？”  
“布鲁斯，”戈登不想多提这件事，“你愿意帮忙吗？”  
“你打算打多久的抑制剂推迟发情热？”  
“起码到新年后。”  
韦恩这下明白他所谓的很难怀孕是怎么回事，大量的抑制剂肯定对生育腔造成伤害，“如果我不答应，你打算怎么做？”  
“去找个有孩子的鳏夫。”  
“为什么？”  
“我需要回去我的岗位。”  
“我乐意帮助你。但你没必要伤害你的身体。”  
对面沉默，韦恩站起来看窗外。  
“我不能离开这个岗位……你知道蝙蝠侠吗？当年的事另有隐情。我一直在等待时机。”  
韦恩没想到过去几年，还会有人提蝙蝠侠的事。他的思路突然中断。  
“我能今晚过来吗？”  
“能。我等你。”最后他说。

詹姆斯立刻看到自己的父亲。  
他跑过去抱他，他们已经有一周没见过面。戈登紧紧接住他，詹姆斯现在已经长到他的肩膀处了。  
“爸爸。你今天情绪好像不对劲。”抱了一会，詹姆斯抬头看他。  
“没什么。”戈登摸他的脸，“好久没见你了。”  
“你又抽烟了？”  
“就一根。”戈登松开他，表情轻松，“最近遇到一点难题。”  
“妹妹会说你的。”  
“你妈妈接她。”  
詹姆斯给他一个眼神，讲起小芭芭拉最近排练的项目，戈登认真听他说话。一直到家门口前，戈登停在大门外。  
“妈妈现在不在家。”  
戈登摇头，伸出双臂，詹姆斯给他一个用力的拥抱。戈登拍他的肩膀，“叔叔怎么样？”  
“还行。如果他们结婚，我们可能要搬去克利夫兰。”  
“那里治安还可以。”  
“我和妹妹都不想离开你。”詹姆斯抿嘴，眼神不舍。戈登也不想离开他们，但他工作性质，注定带不好孩子。他向他做出保证，“假期我会接你们回来。”  
“到时候你会回来住这个家吗？”  
戈登抬头看这个两年前搬出来的家，如果到时候芭芭拉带孩子回来，他住这个家也不合适。这里终归不是他的家了，“到时候再说吧。”

六  
戈登晚上收拾好衣服到韦恩宅。他上台阶准备敲门，韦恩已经打开门。他拿着衣服袋子，满心尴尬不知道说什么。  
韦恩握住他的手，一边拄着拐杖上楼，“阿福不在，他回家了。”  
“哦。”  
“你在紧张吗？”  
“是。”  
韦恩感到对方的手僵硬，他记得这双手拿枪很稳。手背的创可贴还在，他不自觉摩挲两下。他打开门，房间和早上没有变化，窗帘全部拉上，只留床头台灯的灯光，暖气开足两个小时。他没有把这件事告诉阿福，凭着大学残留的知识东补西凑。  
“有水吗？”戈登问。  
“有。”韦恩把早准备好的水给他。戈登把袋子放到沙发，拿避孕药就水喝下去。  
“我想先去洗个澡。”室内热得出汗，戈登脱下大衣，把早上的围巾放在沙发上。他来之前抽了三根烟，身上都是烟味。他洗澡完出来，韦恩已经坐在椅子发呆，这是戈登熟悉的场景。他到他面前坐下，韦恩抬头看他。  
韦恩想问下午说的时机是怎么回事，不能离开岗位和蝙蝠侠又有什么关系，他有太多想问。戈登看着他，眼神真挚伤感，他突然不想问那些了。  
他探身解开戈登睡衣的纽扣，戈登按住他的手。  
“前戏一定要做，不然会受伤。”  
“能关灯吗？”  
“我必须时刻注意你的情况。”  
戈登似乎还想说什么，韦恩直接取走他的眼镜。扣子全部解开，即使台灯昏黄，韦恩也看到他身上的伤疤。肩膀，肚子，腰侧，他把衣服全部脱下，手臂上也有。  
戈登见他动作停住，以为未见世面的少爷被这些东西吓到，低头把睡衣穿回来，“别看。”  
刚穿好一个袖子，韦恩给他戴回眼镜。视线焦距，戈登刚想松口气，随即倒吸一口凉气。  
韦恩身上的伤疤比他还多，某些伤痕堪称惨烈。  
“我的比你还难看。”韦恩坐过去抱他，两具充满疤痕的身体重叠。戈登明显比他小多，头只到他的下巴，一抱整个人嵌怀里。戈登摸上他的肚子，“这些怎么……”  
“年轻时留下的。”  
年轻人又摘他的眼镜，低头吻眼角，往下到脸侧喉结。面前人的身体不复年轻，岁月在他身上留下痕迹。不是通常欧米伽的软白细嫩，摸上去瘦削、韧劲。戈登显然不适应，皱着眉头。韦恩看到他的眼角发红，皱纹构成奇异的媚意，他脱下他的裤子，已经湿淋淋，这绝对不是现在就有，“什么时候？”  
“从浴室出来。”戈登拉回一点意识，轻轻说，“我一靠近你，它就会这样。”  
“这三天？”  
戈登没有回答他。

戈登低估了αΩ标记，高估了自己。  
他被牢牢攥住，强硬盯上标记，入口大开，不停深入。他的腿不禁抽搐。腰部酸软，每缓慢动一下，他就难耐一次。恨不得对方赶紧动起来，但也知道对方在照顾他。  
他妈的αΩ。戈登再次狠狠诅咒这两个性别。  
韦恩呼吸粗重地拂在他的脖颈。戈登有过性经验，在韦恩费劲扩张阴道的时候，他推开他的肩膀，翻身趴床上，拿枕头垫住。这种姿势方便，戈登感到自己深处的腔口被强制大开。在进入的一刹那，他没忍住喘气。见鬼，他忍不住暴躁。韦恩扶住他的腰，坚定往里深入。  
韦恩的手越来越用力，有时候弯腰舔他的脖颈，停下来，等戈登平复呼吸，又来一次。对方的年龄确实很难对过于旺盛的情欲作出反应。他能感到中途戈登累了，但标记并没有完成。对方的生育腔太紧，这是它分化后的第一次，韦恩不得不花很长时间打开它。  
成结的时候，韦恩感到身下的人颤抖，他伸手不停安抚他，“疼就叫出来。”  
戈登一直没叫。韦恩不勉强，手伸到对方阴茎帮他减轻痛感。但阴茎一直软踏踏的，显然很痛。他只能用另外一只手玩弄他的乳头，不停舔舐腺体。在三重刺激下，阴茎慢慢起来。他听到戈登低低的呻吟，这让他没忍住成结更大。  
两人出了很多汗，黏腻滚烫。戈登心跳很快，什么都看不清，眼泪不自觉出来。空气的信息素太浓，极端得像在下大雨。哥谭每年总会有这种雨季，戈登对这种天气没有多少好感。罪恶滋生，鞋子走在地上湿漉漉，浑身不舒服，尤其晚上，多少案发和案件，都得不到应有的惩罚。  
他砸掉蝙蝠灯的那天，也是这样一个磅礴大雨。  
他们做了三次。戈登伸腿缠住韦恩的腰，要了一次又一次，第三次结束没几分钟，戈登累得睡过去。

戈登醒来的时候，身上黏腻不堪。室内黑暗，他的腰和腿都被另外一个人压住。他小心伸手想拿手机，韦恩醒了。  
灯光打开，戈登才看到自己和对方身上留下来多少痕迹。  
韦恩看到他震惊的眼神，“这只是一次标记。”  
戈登扶额，直接标记都这样，更别说发情期。回复完手机的短信后，他想从床上坐起来，结果没躺回去——韦恩及时扶住他。腰酸背疼，大腿疼，里面也疼，戈登已经很多年没经历过剧烈活动后的酸痛，更何况睡这么硬的床。现在身体也不复年轻，他费力气慢慢起来下床，捡起床头的风衣。全身咯吱咯吱发出抗议。在伸直腰的时候，戈登能听到咔的一声。  
一双手扶住他的腰。  
“上次的牙膏毛巾都还在，阿福没扔掉。”  
厕所有帘子。在他洗澡的时候，韦恩进来刷牙。戈登顿时有种老夫老妻的错觉。他吹头发的时候，韦恩又进来帮他吹头发。  
“谢谢。”  
“我现在是你的α。吉姆。”  
“那我……Ω有什么义务吗？”  
“没什么义务。吉姆，你不必为我做什么。”  
戈登看着袋子里还没拆开的抑制环，他要从此带这种东西，还是脖子上。戈登从来不喜欢这个。现在冬天，穿高领衣服就没人看得见。他查看说明书，韦恩拄拐杖走过来，戴上自己的围巾，“这个要带？”  
“药物强行催化不稳定。”戈登抿嘴，解开给自己带上。结果韦恩蹲下来摸他的腿，“昨天你抽筋了？”  
“有一点。”  
“是这里吗？”  
韦恩对他太好，好得他有些不安，“不用。我能忍受。”  
这件事在早餐达到巅峰。当管家把早餐布置得特别丰盛，戈登坐立不安。韦恩乖乖朝阿福低头，“阿福。”  
“少爷，我今天心情很好。”阿福面无表情，“这顿餐我请。戈登先生，”他朝戈登扬起一个巨大的笑容，“希望您早餐愉快。”  
“谢谢。”戈登说。等他出去后，韦恩挪椅子到戈登旁边，“我没告诉阿福这件事。”  
戈登能理解长辈的心情，“没事。他知道没关系。”  
“你一会要去警署吗？”  
“嗯。我自己开车过来。”  
韦恩怀疑地看他，戈登觉得自己受到质疑，“我有三十年的开车历史。”  
韦恩马上乖乖点头。戈登突然觉得两人角色很奇怪。吃完后，他放下叉子，“韦恩先生，我得和你谈谈。”  
“布鲁斯。”  
“布鲁斯。你没必要为我负责，我只是一个需要帮助的朋友。”  
韦恩看他一会，“我昨天就觉得，你对αΩ缺乏常识。β和β会有朋友，但上过床的α和Ω不可能是朋友。”  
“我原来就是β。”  
“没关系。”韦恩把围巾摘下来，戈登摆手，“我自己就戴着。”  
“不是，你这条给我。”  
戈登只能解下来。韦恩嗅了嗅他的围巾，绕在自己脖子上。戈登疑惑看他，“我现在能嗅到你一点点信息素。”  
“什么样的？”  
“小雨的味道。”韦恩又用力嗅了下，“很干净。我夏天开窗看书，下雨就是这种味道。”  
“听上去还不错。”戈登用上次的话回复他。  
韦恩难得笑了，这次他的笑容多了一丝温暖。他也用上次戈登的话回复他，“是真的很不错。”  
戈登发现他的眼睛其实很好看。

七  
请假五天的后果就是许多公务。  
戈登努力腰背挺直签字公务，期间不断有人进来，他没有太多时间顾及身体上的不适。实在受不住，才扶腰靠椅背一会，身体到处发出抗议，有的疼得甚至出冷汗。他不知道是过于放纵，还是Ω体质如此。进来的α探员都目光奇怪，戈登只希望他们别把八卦到处宣扬。那天随他去宴会的Ω探员进来递文件，戈登知道她有话想讲，平时除非必要，她不会主动进来。  
“前几天的事谢谢你。”戈登向她表示谢意。  
女探员摇头，“我前几天查到那分化的Ω，第一个有和α进行通话性行为，第二个喜欢的一个明星就是α，第三个童年时期暗恋过一个α，第四个曾在网上发布过意淫α的言论。”  
戈登立刻明白她的话——这绝对不是这几天查出来，她是情报组组长，搜寻蛛丝马迹是对方的本能。  
“我很满足自己β的身份，”他不假思索，“我确信我没有对任何一个α保持过这类想法。现在药物分化已经先进到可以自行选择性别？”  
“只是一个怀疑。”女探员面无表情，“你再思考一下？”  
戈登皱眉思考，除了芭芭拉，他真的没想过还会有谁。  
“哈维丹特？”女探员突然打断他。  
“什么？”戈登听到这个名字反射性心口一疼，过会才反应过来她的意思，“不可能。”  
女探员目光审视。戈登觉得荒谬，疲惫地揉太阳穴。  
“蝙蝠侠？”  
这次是戈登审视看她。  
从小丑那件事后，蝙蝠侠在哥谭的名誉一落千丈，尤其在警署。过去多少人看戈登维护“义警”不爽，现在都想过来踩一脚。但由于现在戈登的声望比过去高——通常和哈维丹特法案绑定一起，也没多少人会在戈登面前嘲笑他过去和那个所谓的义警合作，而是单独对蝙蝠侠口头谩骂。大家见戈登对蝙蝠侠闭口不谈，每晚去阳台发呆，也渐渐少在他面前谈起。他们公认戈登被曾经的合作伙伴伤透心，提都不想提。  
“你想表达什么？”  
女探员的目光在他脸上逡巡一圈，“没有。”她说，“我信任你。”  
戈登相信她的话，因为这位Ω探员像把量尺，不偏不倚，公事公办，这也是她为什么能从一群αβ中快速升职。他没多想，继续批改文件。突然有人敲门，是今年夏天刚入职的一位年轻的Ω。  
“欧文探员？”他神情鬼鬼祟祟，戈登好奇看他。这个Ω年轻活泼，从大学刚出来的孩子总是如此。如果不是这几年大环境变好，戈登也不敢录取这样的Ω，像瑞秋那样的毕竟是少数。只见年轻人跑到他桌前，拿出一个坐垫。  
“不用了。”戈登尴尬地摇头，“回去你的岗位吧。”  
“现在是休息时间。”年轻人小声说，“只有我们Ω能嗅到你身上有Ω的味道。你需要去买个气味阻隔剂，能盖住信息素。”  
“谢谢。”  
年轻人又拿出一小瓶阻隔剂放桌上，快速跑开，戈登捏眉心接受他的好意。

他现在渐渐体会到Ω的处境。  
得益韦恩给他的围巾，他能集中想法思考问题。警署内α的信息素无处不在，杂七杂八挤在一个空间。脱掉围巾，他被迫直面各种信息素，他无法忽视它们。戴上围巾，像是隔膜，隔绝掉那些乱七八糟的东西。信息素无所不在，像劣质的香水干扰注意力，那种被强烈入侵的侵犯感，随时彰显他们的存在。  
αΩ的世界这么操蛋的吗。戈登第一次羡慕韦恩受伤的嗅觉，好歹那可以什么感受不到。  
他本想连夜处理公务，但每次衣服一摩擦，胸前刺痛，几次刺激得他紧张瑟缩。戈登不知道韦恩对那地方揉搓多久，他早上洗澡没敢看。他甚至在沙发上小憩几次，趴桌子太疼。熬夜一个通宵，中午吃饭的时候，又听到隔壁α互相八卦，过去戈登身为一个β，很少会听这些。  
“我Ω已经一天没理我了。”  
“新婚几天就这样，”旁边几个人嘘声，“杰瑞米，你上次勾搭的那个怎么样？”  
听上去也和一般β八卦差不多。戈登收回心思，又想起韦恩。  
他们两天没联系了，戈登不知道怎么界定他和韦恩的关系。最新短信在昨天下午，对方问身体有没有舒服点。他回复还行。  
戈登选择下午回家，过去自己在警署待上三四天毫无问题。他进浴室脱下衣服，观察镜子里的身体，距离性事已经过去两天，肩膀、胸膛、腰侧的痕迹都还在，和疤痕交加，青青紫紫。戈登想起那天晚上他也咬韦恩很多次，其实一次性事就够，后面两次是意外。第一次结束后，韦恩把台灯关掉，戈登睁眼睡不着。韦恩躺他怀里，呼吸拂过胸膛，戈登很快起反应。这种反应自然瞒不过对方，他们又来了一次。第二次没第一次艰难，韦恩用传统的姿势轻松进去。戈登照顾他的腿部，自发伸腿缠住他的腰。房间黑暗，他们比第一次大胆多，戈登的嘴巴被迫打开，呻吟无法压抑。他半推韦恩的肩膀，韦恩更深地吻他。  
“咬我肩膀。”韦恩退出半喘气说，身下动作重重一顶，戈登不客气咬他。  
第三次完全是擦枪走火。戈登都不记得事情是怎么发展，理智被欲望湮没。α和Ω结合天经地义，他们互相撕咬。到后来戈登实在太累，没力气压抑，一直低低地呻吟，鼻音虚弱疲惫，这更刺激对方。  
太放纵，戈登强迫自己检查。背后的痕迹也在，大的吻痕、咬痕、手印清晰可见，尤其屁股的手印，没见到多少小的印记。身体恢复能力变差，他得出结论，匆匆移开视线去洗澡。  
躺到床上，戈登终于感觉活过来，拿旁边的枕头垫住腰部。躺一会没睡着，他起身抿几口酒。手机没有新的消息，他摩挲按键，最后决定给韦恩打电话。  
“吉姆。”  
“布鲁斯，”戈登扶着腰，突然对想谈的话题难以启齿，“你现在在做什么？”  
“我在想你。”  
戈登猜得出为什么，像他那样整天把自己束缚在屋子内不出去，能想来想去的也就几个人，“你感觉如何？”  
“不好。我已经闻不到你围巾的信息素了。”  
“可能我不经常带它。”  
“你什么时候过来？”  
这语气颇像以前女儿在前妻家给他打电话，委屈又可怜地问他你什么时候过来接我。这联想可不太贴合，戈登咽口水，腺体发烫，“等我闲下来。”  
“大概什么时候？”  
“过几天吧，我只能待几个小时。”  
韦恩看着监视器里无人所在的办公室，“没关系。”

八  
时隔四年，韦恩第一次来到地下室。  
他想做一个抑制环，他记得戈登看抑制环的眼神。以前父亲留下来的医书被忍者大师那把火全烧了，后来阿福重新订一套放书房，他找一会才找到想要的书。抑制环可以订做，不过他想亲自做一个，材料过几天才到。地下洞穴一如既往，流水挡住外面的寒气。韦恩撇到旁边的显示屏，或许因为空气流通，遮布上面的灰不多。  
他清扫一会，机器仍能运作。大型监视器仍在哥谭中心地下，这是最初的监视器，仅能监视几个地方。后来挪到哥谭中心地下，这个机器便少用。他打开GDCP的监控，镜头高清，看来GDCP总部更换了设备。戈登不在办公室，他切换几个地方，终于在审讯室外面看到他。他抱着手臂看里面，旁边人不断和他说话。还是老样子，韦恩看着他发呆。  
看得出来戈登很忙，忙到休息的时间都没有。过去他也曾这样忙过，休息时间还是在宴会和派对上偷的，那时候他年轻，穿着西装，可以不顾伤口带来的疼痛。只要不让伤口直接触碰西装，即使被狗咬得肉再翻出来，他可以面带微笑，烟酒不忌，到处跳舞，结束后转头面对阿福的犀利毒舌。  
现在年纪大，对疼痛比以前迟钝，不过他也没受伤的机会了。韦恩坐下看医书，偶尔看戈登发呆。晚上阿福端晚餐下来，站着看他一会。  
“阿福？”他从腺体原理资料抬头看他，反倒有些一愣。  
他很久没见他这样柔和欣慰的眼神……而且眼睛在发红。  
“怎么了？”  
“没有。”阿福眨眼，“抑制环是打算送给戈登先生吗？”  
“对，装在脚上。我想他应该不喜欢有东西束缚在他脖子上，”韦恩揉了揉自己的胡子，“别和他透露。我没把握能不能做出来。”  
阿福长久不说话说话，韦恩又抬头看他。他无法回应这样的温情，“还有事吗？”  
“没事。”阿福语气平静，“只是我想，如果你想戈登先生，你完全可以打电话给他。”  
“他太忙了。”  
“发短信也可以。”  
“他那么多讯息要接。”  
眼见老人的脸越来越扭曲，韦恩直接扔书。阿福这次彻底笑出来了。  
“我要忙了！”  
“好的，少爷。在下先退下了。”

这是戈登以私人身份第三次来韦恩宅。  
生活回到日常，给他注射分化药剂的人没有抓到。不过戈登也清楚幕后黑手，落网是时间问题。他送完詹姆斯回家，坐在车里，不想回自己住处。他离婚是净身出户，只留一辆车。买房子的时候，坚持一厅三房，戈登私心想留詹姆斯和小芭芭拉住。但自己过去遗留的黑历史太多，没有争取到。房子大反而冷清，很多时候他更愿意待在警署。他想起韦恩，整座东楼只有他和阿福。戈登见过的其他房间，到处披上白布，安静得可怕，只有开窗的鸟声掩盖一切。  
反正现在也没事做，他给韦恩发短信说过去。当他车开进去，发现韦恩已经在台阶上等他。他靠在柱子上玩拐杖，看到车进来，拄着拐杖下来。戈登下车关门，他直接上来抱他。戈登没有在他身上感到任何一丝信息素，但身体下意识放松。  
可能因为腺体被围巾掩盖。戈登注意到这是自己的围巾。  
“我们进去吧。”  
韦恩低头依靠他脖子，迟迟不动。这样依赖的姿势，戈登才想起来，对方的年龄足以做自己的儿子。那次给人冲击的印象太深，戈登下意识以为对方只比自己小几岁。他伸手轻拍他的腰，韦恩在他脖颈旁深吸一口气，才握住他的手。戈登任由他拉自己，进门后，一个人也不在。  
“Pennyworth先生呢？”  
“去钓鱼了。”韦恩马上抱住他，蹭着蹭着手就不老实伸进去。戈登按住他的手，他身上的痕迹到现在还没消下来，“我没带衣服。”  
“要不你留几套衣服在这？”他又蹭他的脸，如此亲密的举动让戈登有些脸红。无他，按照β的审美来看，韦恩无疑是俊美的那类，留着胡子也不影响。  
“吉姆？”  
“下次。”戈登小心推开他，避开他的视线，“过一会我就得走了，今晚我还要回去警署。”  
他们差点擦枪走火。  
韦恩给他腺体标记后，一直躺他怀里。戈登知道他的嗅觉有问题，默许他躺着。他不知道说什么，就问韦恩这几天做什么。韦恩回复老样子，戈登就建议多上网看电视。韦恩的手开始不老实摸他的腰，不说话。戈登知道他在沉思建议，便安静思考晚上的事务，手不自觉抚摸怀里人的后背。过去他经常这样安抚孩子。结果韦恩的手不知道碰哪里，戈登整个人鸡皮疙瘩，加上对方离他太近，直接把他反应勾起来，他推开他，“离我远点。”  
韦恩站起来，拄着拐杖退开三步远。  
戈登过一会才冷静，站起来说，“我得走了。”  
韦恩送他到车前。戈登犹豫一会，把脖子上的围巾摘下来给他戴上，然后拿回自己的围巾，只有一点泥土味。看来韦恩的信息素只有性事和脖子才有，不过即使一点，也能足以对抗其他α的信息素。  
“能嗅得到吗？”他问韦恩。  
“一点点。”韦恩的回答如旧。  
如果能治，按照对方的财富，早治好了，戈登不知道说什么。  
“下次你什么时候来？”  
“可能下个月，年底忙。过几个星期就要圣诞节，要加强巡逻工作和安保。我得赶在假期前安排好。”  
韦恩依旧专注看他。真的太像詹姆斯和小芭芭拉，戈登低下视线。

材料到了一部分，韦恩一边收拾以前的工作台，偶尔抬头看了眼屏幕，有些发愣。  
戈登在阳台。  
那个蝙蝠信号灯早被打烂，这件事连续几个月被各种媒体当新闻标题。当时他把自己关在房间，直到几个月后出来，才从报纸知道这件事。那个时候阿福还抱着他以布鲁斯韦恩接触外界的希望，每天把报纸放在桌子上。蝙蝠信号灯是戈登亲自打烂的，如果要找个操刀的人，韦恩也希望是他，这是他们之间最紧密的联系。这个举动也仿佛告诉他，我会亲自做好这一切。  
但韦恩从来没想过他会再去阳台。  
或许他经常去。韦恩心里清楚，他把地下洞穴的所有机器关掉后，似乎可以不再触摸这段往事。戈登每次去阳台都是什么感受？韦恩一直记得戈登的眼睛，探讨哥谭和案子时，昏暗中炯炯有神。每次自己偷偷消失，他摇头无奈，到最后习惯了。几次时间紧，只能快速说话，就怕遗漏关键信息，一急就喜欢叉腰。多次他没来，戈登也没问。有次他没忍住解释自己怎么没来，戈登摆手拒绝，“我只是喜欢开灯。它可以让那些罪犯顾忌收敛。”  
“还记得你第一次把罪犯绑在灯上面吗？”戈登抬头看天空，韦恩注意他的眼睛异常明亮，“我喜欢它的象征。”  
现在戈登手拿熟悉的杯子，站在老位子。蝙蝠信号灯已烂。环境黑黝黝的，韦恩看不清他的表情。  
韦恩拿起手机：「在做什么？」  
他看到戈登从兜里掏出手机，然后单手给他发信息：「在休息」  
「我好无聊啊」  
「年轻人，多出去走走」  
「外面冷」  
戈登一脸无奈，把杯子放到台子上，「多穿衣服」  
「衣服穿太多，拐杖不好走」  
戈登没回复消息，韦恩饶有兴致看着屏幕里的人。  
「下次我和你出去走走？」  
「行啊，去哪」  
「外面草坪？」  
「阿福一直想让我去草坪」  
「你应该锻炼身体」  
「你什么时候陪我去？」  
「下次」  
「你的围巾没味道了」  
「或许你不应该把它放在你自己腺体上」  
「不放的话，我闻不到」  
他看到戈登又开始叉腰。  
「我记得好像α不需要Ω的信息素安抚」  
「我是个有毛病的α」  
「嗅觉障碍并不是理由」  
「你在哪？」  
「别转移话题」  
——「我在阳台」  
「我想你了」  
「年轻人，你应该多看看外面的世界」  
「我的眼里只有哥谭」  
——「还有，叫布鲁斯」  
「那就多看看哥谭新闻」  
「太阳底下无新鲜事」  
「电视？」  
「没意思」  
他看着戈登揉太阳穴。  
「哥谭图书馆后天举办活动，下周大学体育馆有个演唱会，美术馆有三天的一个画家展览」  
——「这些你都可以在报纸上见到」  
戈登过一会才收到回复。  
「我就想听你说」  
「你说你眼里有哥谭」  
「每个人眼里的哥谭都不一样」  
——「我想知道你眼里的」  
「讲起来太长」  
「没关系，我们有很长的时间」  
「我得去忙了」  
「我会很想你」

九  
年底末戈登进门准备开会，发现平时往前挤的α探员，现在往后坐。平时被挤到后面的Ω探员，反倒坐来最前面。  
他如同一个班主任抬眼探寻他们，几个α探员露出一言难尽的表情，才开始主持开会。  
如果说α的信息素是入侵，那Ω的信息素就是时不时提醒的存在感。戈登还是在β的时候，不知晓两个性别信息素的暗地纷争。被标记的Ω，即使满身都是α的信息素，也能刹那注意到那是Ω。像容器盛放着水，绿藤攀绕树，先是α的信息素强烈入侵，然后便能感到其中间隙的幽幽。或许只有Ω才能感受其中的差别，警署目前还没有流传他分化的八卦。大部分只是猜测他和一个α上床，戈登感谢那几个Ω没有传言风声。  
开完会后，他随警员出去。从丹特法案后，哥谭的重大恶劣案件急速下降，杀人贩毒越来越少，检察局不再包庇他们。警署吸收越来越多的新鲜血液，成为中坚力量仍需时间。哥谭逐渐成为全美最安全的城市，这在以前不可想象，但丹特法案是个谎言，迟早有一天碎裂，戈登太清楚这座城市的基因。它不可能永远平静，罪恶、黑暗才是它的本质。现在的平静表象，等丹特法案的真相披露，反弹的后果恐怕前所未有。  
哥谭能承担吗？多次戈登想讲出真相，但最后保持缄默。  
他经常想起蝙蝠侠，消失四年，从未出现过。戈登有时在阳台发呆，听到动静下意识转头，接着自嘲。过去他总推测蝙蝠侠的私人身份，但现在他并不想这些了，对方为哥谭做到这种地步。他没见过比他更对这座城市怀抱深情的人。  
“戈登局长？”  
戈登听到声音里的紧张，转头看驾驶座上的警员，“欧文探员？”  
“你的那位α很强，局长。”  
“你听上去很紧张。”  
“很多人都紧张。”此刻车内只有他们两个人，欧文握紧手中的方向盘。戈登不自主摸脖子上的围巾，昂贵纺织品现在都是自己的信息素，“为什么？气味很难闻吗？”  
“那倒不是。是威慑意味很强，有人说上次见到这种程度的信息素，还是小丑。”  
戈登想起当年抓到小丑，很多α探员也是皱眉绷着肌肉，“我以为信息素只是信息素，就和血液一样。”  
“信息素也分‘等级’。”  
“Ω分吗？”  
“也分，只有β不分。局长，你从哪儿找的α？我以为不会有比警署还强的。”  
“一位朋友。”  
“上过床的朋友？”欧文语气非常疑惑。  
戈登很尴尬，他很少参与同事的八卦，“下个红绿灯把我放下吧。”

即使推掉很多活动邀请，有些他不能推。  
台上的人不停发言，后面记者媒体热热闹闹。戈登在下面坐着，他的演讲部分已经结束，但还不能走。他玩一会手机，拍落地窗和天空，阳光灿烂，晴空万里，刺眼的摩天大厦。他把图片发给韦恩。  
「哥谭中心图书馆？」韦恩很快发来消息。  
「对」  
「你要演讲？」  
「已经讲完了。你怎么知道？」  
「我看到相机和媒体了。」  
戈登回头看了看照片，确实如此。  
「我会在电视机看到你吗」  
「大概会。你今天过得怎么样」  
「老样子。我想你好久了。围巾已经没气味」  
「我今晚会晚点去你家」  
「过夜吗？我让阿福给你准备房间」  
戈登锁屏手机，犹豫怎么回答，手机又屏幕亮了下，「你来了又要回去，很麻烦。我想和人说说话。」  
戈登想起分化的那三天，韦恩在窗前发呆的神情。难得他主动想找人说话，戈登最后回复，「好。」  
活动结束后，他去接詹姆斯。  
按照往常，这个时候两个孩子应该和他一起住，直到平安夜前几天。但由于分化，戈登无法带他们。他和芭芭拉两年前离婚，当时是芭芭拉主动提出来。戈登很惊诧，才意识到这段时间的冷淡不是错觉。他努力挽回过这段婚姻，但最后还是离了。  
他搭着詹姆斯的肩膀往车上走，詹姆斯突然问他，“爸，你成α了？”  
戈登才想起这回过来没有抽烟，身上的信息素自然掩盖不住，“不。是Ω。”  
詹姆斯看了他几秒。到家楼下的时候，戈登心里愧疚，“等我情况安定下来，我接你们俩去我那里住。  
“嗯。”男孩问，“我会有个弟弟妹妹吗？”  
戈登知道迟早会面临这个问题，“医生说我怀孕的可能性会很低。”  
詹姆斯摸了摸他的肚子，男人肚子一片平坦。  
“有了要告诉我。”  
“……好。”

戈登到韦恩宅的时候，已经很晚了。  
韦恩没吃晚饭，专等着他。在可以容纳十人的餐桌上，韦恩又挪椅子靠近他，膝盖碰膝盖。吃完饭后，韦恩躺他肩膀上说话。阿福不在，只有几个碗，戈登问厨房在哪。  
碗几下就洗完了，全程韦恩一直抱着他后背黏糊糊。戈登不由得想到刚刚分别的儿子。他没想到一个α居然会像小孩这么黏人。  
他还记得那次看清韦恩，胡子长得他差点没和记忆里的年轻人对上。整个人颓得像老人，没有一点精神气，只有光滑的皮肤暴露真实年龄。现在总黏着他，像找到一根拐杖，一定要时不时地依靠，手还老喜欢摸着腰。戈登觉得他们认识还没超过半个月，这么亲密的速度可太快了。  
可能是这几年隐居生活，让对方看到一个其他活人，不挑剔就粘着。戈登还记得分化那几天，瞥见韦恩鬓边的白发。每看到一次他就想，会是什么经历，让一个风华正茂的青年长出白发。  
他无法拒绝他的亲密，对方也需要他，像互相取暖的人。取暖就够了，没必要深究。  
戈登伸手摸腰上的手背，“要不要出去走走？”  
“都天黑了，冷。”  
戈登也不知道做什么，“去看看电视？”  
去二楼的过程中，韦恩还是黏糊糊抱他，像彻底不要自己的拐杖。又因为抬脚走路，两个人到最后变成左摇右摆，最后戈登因为身后人的惯性，摔到沙发上。  
“你好重。”戈登忍不住抱怨。  
“我一米八高。”  
这就戳到戈登的痛处，即使是β，他的身高也偏矮，“起来，遥控器在哪。”  
“α都是这么高的。”韦恩解释，“遥控器大概在电视机上面。我好几年没看电视了。”  
“看得出来。”电视机都披着布。戈登找到遥控器，上面很多灰，不知道多久没打理过。  
时间太晚，纽约新闻结束了。现在是黄金时间，电视剧、综艺节目太吵。戈登最后看起了纪录片，韦恩整个人懒洋洋靠在他肩膀上。  
电视没看多久，戈登的手机响了。是小芭芭拉。  
“爸爸！”  
“芭芭拉。”戈登语气轻柔，“排练结束了？”  
“对啊。我到家的时候，你已经不在了。”  
“今晚我和人有约。”  
“爸爸。”  
“嗯？”  
小芭芭拉的声音很小，“我听哥哥说，你分化成Ω了？”  
“对。”戈登想站起来到窗户边讲话，但韦恩的头一直搁在他大腿上，专心看着电视，一点挪动的想法都没有。  
“我会有个妹妹吗？”  
戈登哑语。他和芭芭拉在女儿面前没有透露任何离婚的消息，“我和你妈妈……”  
“我知道你俩早离婚了。”小女孩的声音闷闷，“你当我是傻的吗爸爸，哥哥他才傻，你看我，你们俩都没看出来我知道了。”  
“你一直很聪明。”  
“别想转移话题，爸爸。”  
“我只是，”戈登揉了揉太阳穴，“不想你和你哥哥在分裂的家庭下长大。这只是大人的事。”  
“你们大人就是逊，”小芭芭拉忍不住吐槽，“你们的事是你们的事，我们的事是我们的事。我会有个新爸爸吗？他会带我玩吗？”  
“……”  
“爸，”小芭芭拉的声音变得十分紧张，“你找的α，该不会就是——”那个名字小得听不清，“蝙蝠侠？”  
戈登呛到了。韦恩赶紧起来拍他后背，然后去找水。在戈登一边喝水的时候，小芭芭拉又在说，“真不会是他吧……以前你天天和他在阳台约会——”  
“不，不是他。”戈登急切打断。  
“好吧。”小女孩的声音又闷起来。戈登听着有些心疼，“等我有空了，我带你们去游乐园？”  
“太冷了。”  
这借口找得和旁边的人一模一样，戈登瞄了眼一脸无辜的韦恩，“冷就多穿衣服。想不想去？”  
“去。”詹姆斯的声音插进来，“爸爸，到时候我们说好了。”

十  
戈登放下手机，看还在拍自己后背的韦恩，“我的女儿。”  
韦恩笑了笑，配上胡子，竟像一个慈祥的父亲，“很可爱。”  
如果你找个Ω生孩子，也会这么可爱。戈登吞下这句话，翻开手机的相册给他看。  
“她眼睛和你很像。”  
“是吗。”  
“大又亮，像你。”韦恩仔细看他的眼睛，像在比较。  
戈登移开视线，挑眉道，“你还是第一个这么说的。”  
韦恩突然凑近他的脸，戈登以为自己脸上有什么，“怎么？”  
这个距离太近，近得戈登看到瞳孔的自己。戈登才发现，对方的眼睛有近似稚童的圆润，即使两鬓斑白，依旧彰显超脱年龄的天真和无辜。他忍不住想象这双眼睛愤怒的样子，溢满激动和悲伤，但并不能让人恐惧，比一般的α更不具有侵略性——把眼睛盖住或许还能吓到别人，这个想法划过一瞬。韦恩凑得太近，他不禁低头收手机。  
韦恩弯腰不依不挠对上他的视线，他发现戈登总躲避自己的眼睛。以前他还是蝙蝠侠，戈登从不会躲避他的眼睛，目光坦坦荡荡，尤其两人独处时，眼里专注信任。现在对方目光总是躲躲闪闪，韦恩看不到他的眼睛。他好像还没亲眼见过这双眼睛沉浸情欲。  
这次戈登没有躲开，目光疑惑，“我的脸上有什么吗？”  
“没有，”这个姿势麻烦，韦恩躺回大腿，拿起他的手贴自己脸，“你总是不看我，我现在变得很丑吗？”  
“没有。”戈登感受手心的胡渣，“我只是……不习惯。你很英俊，韦恩先生。”  
“是布鲁斯。”韦恩不厌其烦纠正，“真的？我感觉我现在和大街上的流浪汉没什么区别。”  
“真的。”戈登充满耐心，没有躲开对方仔细的审视。他看着韦恩露出心满意足的神情，开始头往肚子上蹭，时不时搞小动作。戈登对电视不感兴趣，看男人玩他的手。一根指节一根指节地摸，手掌贴紧比较，α的手明显大很多，也长一点。虎口的老茧被反复摩挲，接着十指交缠。戈登不知道有人玩手也能玩这么长时间，突然他感到男人身体一抽。  
“怎么了？”  
“没，”韦恩蜷缩后背，“老毛病。”  
戈登拍他的后背，示意坐起来，手摸上他的膝盖，“你才几十岁，怎么这里就开始疼。受凉了？”  
“有时候会这样。”  
戈登去浴室烫毛巾，回来拉裤脚敷上去，“今天你又没开暖气？”  
“一楼没开。”  
“你在一楼等了我多久？”  
“没多久。”  
戈登直视他的眼睛。  
“好吧，我中午就坐在那，懒得上来。”  
“怎么不开暖气。”  
“省电……好吧，懒。”  
男人眼神不赞同，韦恩说，“我就想等你。”  
“身体是自己的。”戈登低头看他的膝盖。  
其实是因为在洞穴里面研究抑制环受寒了。这件事韦恩没讲出来。  
他看戈登照顾他的膝盖，衷心希望他没注意到腿上大大小小的伤疤（这是不可能的），不过好歹没问是怎么留下来。戈登开始打哈欠，这些天他就没休息好过，加上室内暖和，热量总能引发困意。韦恩见状，“去睡觉吧。阿福给你收拾了间房间。”  
戈登起身离开。韦恩睡不着，坐沙发没动，又开始发呆，戈登留下来的信息素很淡，一会就没了，他躺到戈登坐的位置，暖意还在。

“怎么还不睡。”  
韦恩往后看，戈登已经换一身睡衣。  
“睡不着。”  
戈登说等下。回来的时候手上多一个毛毯，走过来盖到韦恩腿上。韦恩靠他肩膀，信息素比之前更浓，“没戴抑制环？”  
“我睡觉的时候不带。”  
“我怀疑是抑制环让围巾信息素变淡了。”  
“这么喜欢Ω的信息素吗？”  
“我只喜欢你的。”韦恩如同讲一件平常的事。戈登不知道怎么回复，一时沉默，过会说，“你的信息素也很好。GDCP很多什么火药，雪茄，烟，酒，还有几个书和墨水。”  
“听上去我的好像没什么存在感。”  
“你的存在感是最强的，他们说你的威慑程度很高。”  
韦恩一脸迷茫地看他。  
戈登突然有些为他心酸，他不想探究这份情绪从何而来，攀上他的肩膀，“你会找到欣赏你的Ω，并且会有几个孩子。”  
“不想。”  
“韦恩。”  
韦恩不说话。  
“布鲁斯。”  
“我以前喜欢过一个Ω，”韦恩突然说，“正直，诚实，善良。我没保护好她，她死了。”  
“瑞秋道斯？”  
韦恩没说话，戈登立刻确定是她，Ω里只有瑞秋称得上这样的评价。提到这位挚友，戈登仍是遗憾，小丑事件改变太多人的人生，“是我的错，我的人手被小丑渗透——”  
“你尽力了，吉姆。”  
戈登摇头，自嘲苦笑，“我现在的名誉和清白，都是靠牺牲我一个朋友保住的。”他不欲说下去，“去床上躺着吧，床上暖和。”

戈登送韦恩到主卧门前，韦恩又黏糊糊抱住他。戈登拍伸手对方的后背，“睡觉。”  
“我不想回房间。”  
“为什么？”  
“太冷。”  
“阿福不是给你开暖气吗？躺一会就不冷了。”  
“只有我一个人。”  
戈登理解他一个人孤零零住一栋楼几年，所以他忍受四十分钟的车程过来。可是老像小孩子撒娇粘着算什么事，“回去睡觉。”  
他挣脱他的怀抱，想推他进去，韦恩一直看着他。  
戈登想，韦恩绝对不知道自己现在的眼神多忧伤不舍。把他推进去后，戈登转身把门关上。结果他直接被男人抱起来，重心不稳差点摔了。  
“快睡觉。”戈登推他的手臂，不敢看他。上床后背对男人躺下，“关灯。”  
他的腰被紧紧抱住，戈登不由得想起那晚的疯狂。腰如何被折磨，又被垫起来照顾。现在只剩臀部的手印没消下去。这张床一如既往地硬，戈登预见明天腰酸背痛。好在对方久久没多余的动作，他过很久终于睡着。

第二天戈登坐在餐桌前，思考自己到底是怎么沦落到这个地步。  
他记得最一开始是找韦恩帮忙，上床直接标记。按照正常逻辑，他们的交际也会仅限于发情期标记和人情交际。但他这次跑到韦恩这里，和他睡一觉，还差点擦枪走火。  
他醒过来就感觉腰酸背疼，对方抱他像抱个超级大布偶，腿夹住他的腿。他一动，男人也跟着动。他想拿眼镜开手机，对方迷迷糊糊蹭来蹭去。戈登能感到脖子被胡子刮到的痒意，接着是柔软的触感，戈登僵硬了。  
对方在吻他的腺体，或者说在嗅，嘴唇不小心碰到。加上乱动，本来戈登反应敏感，昨晚睡觉好不容易忍住，大早上突然来这么一出，直接引起身体反应。  
他想推开他，结果韦恩把他抱得更紧。  
“你的信息素变浓了。”韦恩的声音沙哑。  
腰上的手往下滑，这次戈登真的急了，用力脱身。韦恩直接压在他身上，手伸进内裤，低头舔脖颈边的腺体，激得戈登一呻吟。戈登咬紧牙齿，对方的手法一般，加上自己腿夹得很紧，韦恩无法大动作。韦恩干脆起身抬起戈登的大腿，强硬拉开帮他发泄，“放松。我不进去。”  
后面戈登不愿回想，总之就是辍学医学生的半吊子治疗。他释放完后，故意抬腿碰对方那处，上去就是一顿报复。  
但韦恩凑到他耳边嗯哼，毫不顾忌，坦坦荡荡表达自己有多舒服，有时还会撒娇。呼吸和呻吟听得戈登面红耳赤，刚发泄完的身体又起欲望。当韦恩释放完开灯，戈登想去浴室自己解决，但被压住起不来，韦恩低头凑近他的眼睛。  
“我去洗手。”  
韦恩这次依旧不听他的，手伸进内裤，“你的腺体还是很烫。”  
这次是穴口湿漉漉，手指直接顺利插进去。戈登一激灵，“我还没吃避孕药！”  
“我不进去。”韦恩低头亲他的眼角。  
他们在床上折腾了将近一个小时。  
朋友帮忙互撸，就和毛头青春期发育一样，戈登一边吃早餐一边冷酷想。旁边的韦恩吃得很香，声音啧啧作响。  
坐在对面的阿福正在看报纸，戈登敢肯定他没专心看报纸。  
戈登很快吃完早餐，说自己有急事要先走。韦恩也跟着站起来，戈登不想理他，但阿福在。出门后他语气僵硬，“外面冷，韦恩先生还是尽快回去吧。”  
“我很抱歉，吉姆。”  
戈登的气一下就泄了，抬头看他，“没事。下次别这么做了。”  
“嗯嗯。”韦恩乖乖点头。  
上车前，戈登把自己围巾解下给他。韦恩问，“你今天回来吗？”  
戈登不说话。  
“我只是想你多陪陪我，”韦恩声音有些低落，“你不欠我什么。”  
戈登怀疑他在演戏，因为没碰那处前，他都没听出来他起反应。但自从离婚，家也开始变得冰冷。将心比心，戈登理解他的感受。  
“今天早上的事不会再犯？”  
“不会。”韦恩小心翼翼凑近，“我可以吻你的脸吗？”  
戈登侧过脸，韦恩亲他的眼角，“回来吗？”  
“看情况。”

十一  
警署上下最近发现，自家局长拿手机的时间变多。  
有人开始八卦β和α上床能不能契合，局长身上的信息素这么浓，α肯定强壮。几个Ω没参与讨论，对那群八卦的α同事翻白眼。  
每次韦恩发来讯息，戈登一一回复。那天的气早消了，想来可能与Ω体质有关，年轻人气盛，两人频繁身体接触，引发欲望正常。  
现在他出去，都会拍照片发给韦恩。马路交通，高楼大厦，公交车公告牌，哥谭阳光照到的地方，每张照片都有人。他本意想让韦恩多看看外面世界，对方似乎理解成别的意思，每次都会给出一个准确地址。几次地址实在刁钻，戈登捧场问怎么猜出来的，然后韦恩就把推理过程发过来。  
「厉害，有没有考虑来我们GDCP」  
「才不」  
「那侦探？」  
「我曾经做过类似侦探的工作」  
「怎么不继续做了？」  
「跑不动了」  
「你可以选择幕后」  
「不想。你今天回来吗？」  
戈登知道他在转移话题，「不回去。还差几份报告没写完」  
「还有一个星期多就是圣诞节。平安夜和圣诞节假期你不会过来。不回来我们就要有一个月不见面。」  
朋友这样不是很正常吗？戈登摩挲手机，不知道怎么回复。他的身份和处境并不适合深入别人的生活。最后他把手机放回兜里，继续看年末报告。

韦恩现在整天待在监视器前，发现戈登经常晚上去阳台处理文件，或者拿水杯发呆。过去他也总这么等自己，韦恩没想到这几年他还保持这样的习惯。  
但另外一个主角永远不可能来了。这晚韦恩没忍住发短信问，「我可以给你打电话吗？」  
“布鲁斯？”  
“吉姆，你在哪？”  
“我现在在阳台。”  
“不冷吗？”韦恩放下书本，专注看监视器。  
“出来透透气。你一个α怎么这么怕冷。”  
其实是临时找的借口，韦恩瞎扯，“天生怕冷。”  
“好吧。”  
“我发现你晚上经常在阳台。”  
“阳台空气好。”  
“我记得好像前几年，你那边的阳台有很多新闻。”  
“是。”  
“你上次说的朋友是蝙蝠侠吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那你这几年有见过他吗？”  
“没有。”  
韦恩感到戈登情绪烦躁，继续步步紧逼，“我想知道你和他的故事。”  
“你可以翻当年的报纸。”  
“我只想听你说。”  
“报纸上都有写。韦恩先生，你现在和我说话的时间，足够翻两篇报纸了。”  
韦恩心情久违起伏，过去戈登从不会对他这样防得滴水不漏。他开始忽悠，“我有件事不知道该不该和你说，你还记得那天我撞车的事吗？其实那天哈维丹特给我发一个消息。”  
“什么消息？”  
“他发一个短信，说这个世界不公平。”韦恩回想哈维丹特的说话语气，“我开车想去找他，结果撞到车，被阿福接回去说了一个下午。然后晚上我就听到蝙蝠侠杀人的消息。”  
“或许因为你和瑞秋关系很好。”  
“我曾是个侦探，吉姆。”  
“……真相对任何人没有好处，韦恩先生。”  
“我只想知道你和他的故事。”  
对面一阵长长的沉默，他听到戈登的声音干涩，“我和他只是义警和警察的关系，除此之外没有任何故事。其余的你可以翻报纸。”  
不，故事比这所谓的关系多得多，韦恩对此清楚不过。他站起来走到最初的工作台，只收拾出一角，都是制作抑制环的材料。他继续试探戈登的底线，“我想知道有人为哥谭做过什么——两个伙伴的故事总比只听一个人的丰功伟业有趣。”  
这句话颇为孩子气，戈登一下泄气。他伸手按揉眉心，“等我有空吧。”

戈登确实很忙。  
丹特法案后，哥谭很少出现过什么大案子。没有法律和法院的桎梏，重案犯人想像以前犯案不进去不可能的。剩下的都是人情复杂、谋财害命的案子。有时候戈登会在短信给韦恩讲上那么一件，比如一个女士死亡，同时辗转一个丈夫，两个情妇，一个闺蜜，一个收养的孩子。然后让他猜凶手。  
「案发现场呢？证物呢？我需要线索」  
「不。每次给你，你都猜出来了。」  
「那不在场证词总得发过来吧。」  
戈登摸鼻子，把图片发过去。  
「审讯呢？」  
「不。就这些，你好好想。」  
「如果猜中，我有什么奖励吗？」  
「我给你带个礼物？」  
「你亲自送来？」  
「行」  
有时候一天就在案件中就这么消磨过去，下班接送孩子。直到平安夜前一天，戈登才有几个小时的个人时间。

收到门口的通知，韦恩从地下洞穴上来。到门外的时候，戈登已经停好车，手上还抱着报纸包好的东西。  
韦恩本想一上来就抱他，但碍于这个东西。他接过来，无意碰到手。戈登很惊讶， “你的手，怎么这么冷？”  
韦恩接过东西缩回手，“这是什么？”  
戈登抬眼看他，“我们先进屋。”  
进屋后，韦恩把东西放在桌子上，好奇想打开，反而被戈登握住手。他不停摩挲他的手，“怎么又不开暖气。”  
“我刚刚在二楼。”  
“那为什么这么冷？”  
“天生的。”  
没管戈登有没有信，韦恩又趴到他身上，“好浓的烟味。”  
“刚刚讨论，办公室全是烟，”戈登摩擦他的手，“离我远点。我全是烟味”  
“礼物是植物吗？”  
“对，藤蔓，好养。”戈登低头专心擦热他的手，“你放室内，等春天来了放外面，会长很久。”  
“我不会养植物。”  
“两三天浇一次水就可以了。”  
“要是我不小心……”  
“让阿福看着。”  
韦恩不说话。戈登抬头看到他的表情，安抚性朝他微笑，“我家女儿养死过好几次植物，你怕什么。”  
“难得有人送我礼物。”  
大名鼎鼎的布鲁斯韦恩怎么可能缺礼物，戈登心知肚明，“养死了我再送你一个。”  
“好吧。”  
戈登花一会时间，韦恩的手终于热了。  
“我得回去了。”  
“这么快。”  
“巡逻时间不能给你回复消息。我先提前恭喜平安夜和圣诞节快乐。”  
韦恩看着他不说话。  
戈登感到久违的愧疚，没离婚前，他从来缺席家里大大小小的节日。每次詹姆斯和小芭芭拉都会这么看着他，后来他们两个习惯了，都会多要礼物。分居后，歉意只能从手机里传达，等放假回去弥补。  
“Pennyworth先生不和你过吗？”  
“他和我一起过，然后开始给我介绍各种Ω。”  
“他想你过得好一些。”  
“我不想。”  
只有这种时刻，才能从他身上窥见一点属于年轻人的倔气。戈登不知道说什么，“他把你当作自己孩子。”  
“我知道。”韦恩低声说，“所以我每次都听着。但我已经听他唠叨三年了。”  
戈登低头看缠在一起的手，“我必须得走了。”

十二  
每次圣诞节和新年活动都是一次战场。  
交通安全，公共场所安全、维护秩序，戈登每年和同事在最前线巡逻，从下午四点到凌晨四点。多年来他习惯这种生活，每年这个时刻哥谭难得平静，即使平静相对而言。警察的特殊性注定和平常人不同。有次詹姆斯和他说，他发现同学过节都和父母一块，“你的缺席让我一直以为这很正常”。  
除却家里的牵挂，戈登对这种安排毫无怨言。走在哥谭最热闹的节日里，罪恶和黑暗暂时潜伏，他喜欢这种时刻。他以为只有自己会这么想，同事巡逻经常会互相唠叨家里，尤其成家的。蝙蝠侠出现的那一年，戈登以为对方会待在自己家过节，结果半夜巡逻，转头又看到他。  
通讯器没有任何消息，附近没有不同寻常的事件，前天刚解决完一个集团。戈登说，“我以为你会待在家里过节。”  
“我以为今晚犯罪率会比平时高。”蝙蝠侠声音低沉。  
“警署和检察院都想过节，有些人惹不起让他们加班的后果。”戈登解释，“圣诞快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐。”  
戈登转头继续巡逻，给蝙蝠侠神出鬼没的机会。刚没走几步，身边多出一个黑影。他没停止脚步，“我很少见你正常走路。”  
“威慑总要与众不同。”  
他们聊哥谭最近的势力，走过长长的黑色的巷口。直到前方热闹的路口，只剩一个人的脚步声。  
新年半夜，蝙蝠侠又突然出现，他们像前几天半夜并肩巡逻一会。戈登以为这种日子会延续多年，直到对方有脱下盔甲待在家里过节的理由。但实际只有短短的一年，这四年他独自巡逻，再没有一个黑影突然出现。哥谭治安越来越好，戈登却总想起他，不知道他会不会在这些人中，感受节日的氛围，亲眼看这座逐年改变的城市。今年他还多了一个牵挂，人群熙熙攘攘，圣诞装饰随处可见，戈登在空闲时拿手机拍一张，短信发过去。  
韦恩收到一张人山人海的照片。  
地址太好猜了，在韦恩回复的时候，旁边的阿福了然地看他。等他发完信息问：“少爷，新的一年，要不要有些变化？”  
“什么变化？”  
“比如屋子里那些白布，可以拆下来？”  
“一切都听你的。”韦恩也觉得拆下来好。以前不觉得，现在再看那些白布，氛围确实太冷清，“对了，等戈登回来，我再过一次圣诞节。”  
“好，”阿福撇了撇旁边光秃秃的圣诞树，“戈登先生的礼物，需要我为你准备吗？”  
提起这个，韦恩皱眉思考，“抑制环我还没做好。”

韦恩不知道送什么礼物。  
他什么都有，但不合适。他了解戈登的性子，对方愿意接受的就那几类礼物，比如书，但他不想送那些。第一个礼物，韦恩想送点更亲密、对方会接受的。  
有什么是戈登一定会接受的？韦恩思绪。  
为他人准备礼物，这件事韦恩很多年没做过了。体验起来很有意思，尤其雕刻的过程，这让他想起最初准备蝙蝠侠工具。他差不多忘记那段日子，组装装备、武器、车，和福克斯合作，隐瞒身份忽悠对方。调查哥谭各个势力，做各种笔记，当时自己蠢蠢欲动，迫切改变哥谭。尤其用砂轮机加工蝙蝠镖时，韦恩肯定这个标志将会名声大震。  
现在自己只不过失意人罢。他专注手下的刻刀，材料太脆，远远比不上当初材质的无坚不摧。蝙蝠标志不小心裂开一个又一个，韦恩心情平静，继续拿材料雕下一个，累了就抬头发呆。厨房很安静，韦恩想起发现蝙蝠洞的那天，也是这样的下午，走道传来奇怪的声音。他好奇站起来看天花板，是几只蝙蝠。  
现在冬天，蝙蝠肯定冬眠了。  
阿福的执行力很快，第三天屋子的白布全撤下来，这里像有人居住，也更像一个家。韦恩久久站在屋子中间，有些恍如隔世。他瞥到旁边阿福的表情，老人在平静地微笑。韦恩知道他在想韦恩夫妇，自己的父母。  
阿福很快反应过来，和他说，“现在圣诞假期，订做的几张地毯还需要过几天才能到。”  
“我房间也要铺吗？”  
“建议最好铺，”阿福说，“发情热的时候，裸脚走地毯太凉。”  
“那就铺吧。”韦恩说，“干净点，花样别那么复杂。”  
“是，少爷。”  
“发情期还有什么要注意吗？”  
“冬季容易受寒。房间一定要保暖，但不能太热，容易燥。戈登先生年纪偏大，加上是第一次，没生育过孩子，可能会比大多数年轻人都难熬。需要热量不断补充体力。”  
“还有吗？”  
“以前我服饰老爷和夫人，老爷有时会亲自布置房间。”  
韦恩想起来自家父亲，他确实喜欢布置房间，有时候会抱自己一块布置。α的语气稳重又温柔，亲手布置房间的时候眼神柔和。他那时候还小，很多东西抱不动，只能帮得上一点忙。布置完后，父亲会抱起他亲一口，“谢谢我们家的小少爷，你妈妈一定会很惊喜。”  
没想到阿福一直记得。韦恩沉默一会，“那就按我父亲的习惯来吧。买点刑侦的书，哥谭的地图。还有，把我的床板换下，换个软一点的。”  
“好。”  
韦恩拄着拐杖坐下来，“你不提，我都快忘记那些事了。”  
“我一刻没忘记过。布鲁斯少爷。”  
“所以你每年念叨Ω的资料，我都没打断你。”  
“人老了就是爱念叨。”  
韦恩朝他笑了笑，“你今年没提，我还真不习惯。”  
“因为那个人已经出现了。”  
“戈登吗？”  
“是的。”  
“我一直以为，你不愿意我再和蝙蝠侠那些事扯上关系。”  
“我只是不希望你再回去那样的生活。”  
“戈登一直在那样的生活。”  
“我一直希望你能回到正常世界。而不是一直待在这样一个，”阿福抬手指之前被白布覆盖的地方，“看上去都没人住的地方。现在你看，这才像一个家。既然如此，我为什么要对带来这样变化的人抗拒呢？而且你和他在一起，很快乐。”  
“他是我的盟友。”  
“我知道。但那不一样”  
“嗯？”  
阿福坐下看他，“前些年你的快乐，都是建在蝙蝠侠身份上……那些事获得的成就感。现在你把面具束之高阁，但你一直没放下它。现在你的快乐，更多基于布鲁斯韦恩身份上。”  
“我已经不是蝙蝠侠了。”  
“不，你根本就没放下过。”阿福语气肯定。  
“我不懂你的意思。”  
“你不需要懂，布鲁斯少爷。你只需要及时抓住这新生活。”

十三  
戈登终于等到自己的假期。  
打了一个星期的抑制剂，戈登这两天起床，腺体发烫，手脚无力，肚子内部下坠，有时隐隐发痛。他忍着不适上班巡逻，脸色苍白，几个同事问他要不要请假，他摇头拒绝。  
医生和他说过，打太多抑制剂可能造成终身不育。自己的身体自己清楚，而且他接触过类似的案子，肚子内部隐隐反抗，提醒他快到极限。这天下班，戈登直接开车去韦恩宅。韦恩早在台阶下等。戈登下车的时候，韦恩直接过去牵他的手，这次的手是温热的。  
戈登抬头看他，立刻注意到不同的地方，“你剪短胡子了？”  
“打理了一下。”韦恩凑他凑得很近，肩膀碰肩膀，“好看吗？”  
“精神多了。”戈登任由他拉自己进屋。门开的时候，他愣了一下。  
不同之前严肃冷清的布置，现在多出五彩斑斓的颜色，圣诞装饰随处可见。关上门后，戈登还看到门后面挂着松树环。  
“怎么样？”韦恩问他。  
戈登看他期待的眼神，又转头看周围的装饰，“挺好的。”  
他低头换好鞋后，又补充，“比之前像个家。”  
“之前不像家吗？”  
“不太像。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
戈登思考一会，“这是你住的地方，布鲁斯。好的环境有利于心情。”  
“你就说你喜不喜欢。”韦恩低头靠他肩膀，手伸进西装外套，自从上次无意摸到腰，韦恩喜欢上这个手感。他以前多次注意盟友的腰，对方经常叉腰，他的视线跟着他的手——当时他只觉得瘦，没想到摸上去柔软又隐含坚韧，“我想给你个惊喜。”  
戈登握住腰间的手臂，欲言又止，“我以为这是圣诞节必备。”  
“之前阿福也有布置过。这次我有帮忙，”韦恩像小孩分享自己的事，这让戈登想起有一个星期没见面的孩子，“就剩圣诞树没装饰，在等你。”  
“圣诞节不是刚过去吗？”  
“我想和你一起过，反正我也没什么事。”  
戈登被他突如及来的计划弄得措不及防，“我没准备圣诞礼物。”  
“你人来就可以了。”  
戈登很多年没装饰过圣诞树，以往家里都是芭芭拉带孩子装饰。韦恩情绪兴奋，把各种球和装饰商标剪开递给他。他们没多少艺术细胞，装点得乱七八糟。一边聊天，韦恩问戈登的巡逻，戈登问他膝盖有没有再疼。即使他们天天用手机沟通，话题好像也永远聊不完。最后封顶的时候，韦恩让戈登封顶，戈登伸手身高都没够着。韦恩直接把他抱起来。  
“你这腿小心点。”戈登担心他，眼疾手快地把星星插上去，“好了，快放我下来。”  
结果眼镜被枝条勾住，世界模糊一片。韦恩把眼镜放回他手里，但抓住他手腕。  
他亲了亲他眼角。  
他们很少有真正意义上的亲吻。更别说眼角这种太亲密的部位。  
戈登戴上眼镜，看清韦恩的表情。  
他神情专注认真。  
戈登移开视线，然后看到站在楼梯口的阿福。  
“Pennyworth先生。”戈登不知道他有没有看到全部，“新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐，戈登先生。”管家似笑非笑看他，“我只是过来通知，还有半小时就开饭了。我继续去看看厨房。”  
等老人干脆利落离开，戈登抽回手，蹲下身去弄圣诞树灯的电源。韦恩跟着蹲下，“你的脸色比上次苍白很多。”  
“我这几天是不太舒服。”戈登插好电源，圣诞树闪闪发光，“医生说度过第一次发情期就好。”  
“肚子是不是经常疼。”  
戈登点头。韦恩把他拉到沙发，离开一会，回来时手上多一个热水袋。戈登没想到这里会有……看着就不像是α用的东西。韦恩把热水袋仔细放他肚子上，“你是不是没仔细看过Ω手册。”  
“……”  
“后面好几页痛经注意事项。”  
他们互相严肃对视一会，韦恩突然笑了，趴回戈登身上手揉腰，“现在有没有舒服一点。”  
“好多了。”戈登缓过来，语气一下虚弱，“我还以为是抑制剂的副作用。”  
“你打了多少天抑制剂。”  
“医生只给我3天的量。”  
“你后面有打？”  
“可能是分化后遗症。”戈登看清对方眼里的担忧，安慰他人的习惯油然而生。但韦恩依旧神情严肃，“抑制剂是发情期才打，很少会有人连续打很多天。激素紊乱的时候说明子宫已经出问题。你现在有副作用，以后不能再打了。”  
“放心，我很惜命。”戈登转移话题，“话说怎么突然，是什么改变你的想法？”  
他抬头望四周，还有脚下色彩斑斓的地毯。之前这里很多地方披白布，冷清得像没人住。不但屋子有很大的变化，主人也是，现在看上去更年轻，神采奕奕，配上整齐的胡子和保暖修身的衣服，精神气和刚见面完全两样。  
好像生活突然有了意义，不再停滞不前。  
“什么什么想法？”  
“阿福建议的吗？”  
“猜对了。”韦恩开始说起今年过节阿福的异常，包括不唠叨Ω适婚人选，“自从他忙这些，就没管过我。前两次新年后，他抛下我去度假，说看到我就槽心。今年他心情特别好，我偷偷听到他有哼歌。”  
他心情好是因为你变了，戈登心想。至于是什么导致这样的变化，他不愿深究。

戈登有想过自己发情期是怎么度过。  
一个单身的α，一个单身的Ω。地点选在在自己公寓，他自己准备好三天的食物和水。熬过发情期后，α离开。他在家休息，自己照顾自己，等恢复过来，继续去警署上班。  
没有任何感情的牵扯，也没有其他的交际。  
所以事情是怎么发展到这种地步？戈登坐立不安。尤其看到晚餐上的圣诞火鸡，这种只属于家庭的晚宴，韦恩拉他坐到自己旁边。等吃完晚餐，韦恩递给他一个白色小盒子，戈登的不安达到最高潮。  
“这是什么？”他没欣然接下。  
“圣诞礼物。”韦恩说，“打开吧，你一定会接受。”  
戈登注意到他用“接受”这两个字。  
他不想扫他的兴，默默拆开，结果出乎意料。  
是蝙蝠标志的巧克力。  
戈登有些发愣，他已经很久没见过这个标志。蝙蝠镖早已交到GDCP，信号灯也被砸。在蝙蝠侠销声匿迹几个月后，媒体追踪新的热点，蝙蝠侠不再是他们热衷的话题。偶尔提起也是抨击，“比小丑还可恶的罪犯，至今逍遥在外”，“是什么让我们以为他是救世主？”  
戈登抬头，对上韦恩的视线。  
“你怎么想到送这个？”  
因为你总是去阳台，韦恩自然不能说这个理由，“直觉？”  
戈登沉默一会，“不愧是做过侦探。”  
“嗯？”  
“我确实会接受。这是你做的吗？”  
“对，冰箱还有一大堆失败品。”  
巧克力很薄，仅有一个食指长，很明显是用来吃的。戈登看了半天，怎么也舍不得吃。  
“不喜欢巧克力吗？”韦恩语气小心翼翼。  
“没。”戈登想把巧克力带回家，但太薄，估计还没到半途就碎。  
是纯黑巧克力，很苦，入口即化。  
“谢谢你的圣诞礼物。”  
“你不用对我说谢谢。”

韦恩拉他到自己主卧。  
主卧也发生相当大的变化。  
戈登看到墙上的照片。  
这些都是他短信发给韦恩的照片，甚至还有他这些天巡逻拍下来的时刻。他本意是想让他多看看外面的世界。高楼大厦，车水马龙的交通，更多还是人群，相互扶持的老夫妇，成群结队的朋友，搭肩膀的兄弟，抱小孩的妈妈。他拍摄技术着实不怎么好，洗出来更明显。还好并不是大面积悬挂，只是一小部分，更像通过某个窗口看到哥谭中心的世界。  
“如果你出门，你也能看到这些。”戈登对趴在自己身上的人说。从进屋后，对方把自己拐杖扔一边，似乎盯准自己做他的拐杖。少有不靠自己走路的几次，右脚走得吃力。但他好像不在乎自己形象，坦坦荡荡在戈登面前展露出来。  
“看这些就够了。”韦恩抱着他的腰，“你眼里的哥谭就是这样吗？你拍的人都在微笑。”  
“我也希望如此。”  
桌子上多了报纸和书，床对面的墙被做电视墙，还有沙发。地毯很厚，穿着拖鞋踩也感觉很软。戈登翻了翻书，都是与刑侦相关。还有哥谭地图，这些线条已经被他深刻印在脑海里，闭眼都能画出来。当戈登洗澡完坐床上，发现床也换了，比之前更软，床单也换成蓝色的丝绸。  
“怎么换床垫了？”  
“不喜欢吗？”韦恩把他拉过来，然后趴他身上。  
“没必要这样。”戈登拍他的肩膀，任由他靠肩窝，“你之前习惯睡什么，就睡什么。”  
“我以前流浪，睡惯了地板。两年前睡不着，让阿福换硬床，就睡着了。”  
“流浪？”  
“嗯，在亚洲到处跑。冬天很冷，没什么热水。被子很薄，经常穿着大衣睡觉。有时候还会打架。”  
“你身上的那些伤，都是那时候留下的吗？”戈登想起第一次直接标记，看到韦恩身上大大小小的伤口。手臂，肚子，背，大腿，小腿，全都有伤疤，有的伤疤歪歪斜斜，一看当初就没缝好。  
“对。都很多年前的事了。”  
戈登抬高视线。  
他知道韦恩没说实话。起码有几个伤口，不是简单打架能留下的。  
“那你身上的伤呢？”韦恩问。  
“哥谭的警察哪里能没点伤口，现在情况好得多。以前蝙蝠侠没出现，我基本每月都要流血。”他伸出手掌仔细看，“浅的都没了。就几个深的。”  
“现在还会受伤吗？”韦恩抓住他的手。  
“这几年就一两次吧。”  
韦恩看他的手久久不说话。戈登想把手抽回来，“你的伤比我严重多，这没什么好看的。”  
韦恩拉住他的手，深深地吻住。  
戈登感到自己的心跳加快。

戈登一直觉得，韦恩的状态像个清苦的修士。  
尤其当他吻他的手，表情平静，眼神虔诚。让他联想对方提过的西藏，那个遥远的神秘城市。从这个角度看，他的睫毛长得不可思议，被这样一个人这么吻，谁都无法抵抗。  
戈登思维又发散，如果韦恩信息素没问题，他应该是哥谭的黄金单身α。  
韦恩没再强制拉住他的手。戈登缩回手，避开他的眼睛，“那你睡得惯这个床垫吗？”  
“还行。”韦恩又躺回去戈登怀里，“其实不睡硬床垫也没什么，不过是个心里安慰。那个时候我睡不着，整晚睁着眼睛。我不能依赖安眠药和烟酒。累了就睡，睡了就醒。一次我坐在地上，很快就睡着了。然后我把床垫换成硬的，没再做梦过。”  
他好像被戈登睡衣凸出的两个点迷住，伸手按弄。戈登急忙抓住他的手。  
“韦恩先生，请改掉你说话时候乱摸人的习惯。”  
“我只摸过你。”  
“我也不行。”  
“腰呢？”  
“布鲁斯韦恩。”  
“这两年我习惯思考摸拐杖了。”韦恩不信邪地抽手，硬要塞进他的衣服。戈登被激得直接坐起来。然后韦恩变本加厉挠他。  
”布鲁斯！”戈登一边躲他一边想下床。结果韦恩直接抱他的腰又拉回来，把他压住逗弄他。戈登直接用膝盖击倒他的大腿，直接翻身，用抓犯人的手法按住他的手腕。  
韦恩笑得全身发抖，戈登眼神无奈，“我回去睡了。”  
“别。我只摸你的腰。”  
“我真的得回去睡了。”戈登没敢松开他的手，“发情期来前，我得保持精力。”  
“我保证不闹你。”  
在韦恩的软泡硬磨下，戈登最后还是松开他的手，躺回去被子。韦恩这次老老实实凑过来。  
“你以前不是这样。”  
“我以前什么样？”  
“很颓废，好像困在什么事走不出来。”  
“现在呢？”  
“活泼多了。”  
“听上去还不错。”  
“如果你愿意出去走走，就更不错。”戈登认真提建议，结果韦恩突然凑过来吻他的脸颊。  
“怎么？”  
“没。”韦恩挤进他的怀抱，紧紧抱住他的腰，“你一直都没变。”  
戈登想起多年前第一次见到韦恩，“我变了。”  
“没变。”  
戈登的声音很轻，“人总是会变的。”  
“你一直没变过。”  
“谢谢你对我的信任。”戈登啼笑皆非，“我现在不是那个微不足道的小警探了。GDCP的局长没有一个是简单的，懂吗？”  
韦恩不说话。戈登又说，“别把我想得太好，布鲁斯。你应该多出去走走，多认识点人。”  
“你好像一直把我当小孩子。”  
“我第一次见你，你确实这么小。”戈登比了比个头。  
“挥金如土，纸醉金迷，荒淫无度，”韦恩凑到他耳边，“败坏我父亲留下来的声誉。这是以前报纸对我的评价。”  
“我更愿意相信我亲自看到的。”  
“这句话放在我身上也适用。”  
戈登语塞，“这不一样。”  
“哪里不一样。”  
“我没和以前的你接触过。”  
“如果真的是呢？我果然如同报纸上说的纨绔子弟？”  
戈登仔细看他一会，“我会问你，然后相信你的解释。”  
“为什么？”  
“你真的有做过那些事吗？”  
韦恩想起当初瑞秋误会自己，用当初那句话回答他，“这一切，不是真正的我。其实我的内心，并没有这么肤浅。（All of all this，it's not me，it's Inside,I am more.）”  
这句话说得实在无力，戈登直接笑了。韦恩抓住他的腰，“很好笑吗这句话。”  
“是的，”戈登回答他，“如果你是犯人，连最年轻的警探都看得出来有多蹩脚。”  
“你会信吗？”  
“我会。”  
“为什么？”  
因为你当年也相信我说的“没事了”，戈登看出韦恩的迷惑不解。他一直记得警署里迷茫的男孩，但他不想提这件事，没有一个孩子能接受父母惨死在自己面前，无论他/她是否长大。戈登伸手抚摸男人鬓边的白发，“我见过真正的纨绔子弟。你和他们不一样。”  
“你也不一样。”韦恩顺杆爬，“你觉得我好，我也觉得你好。就这样，你就别老让我出去看其他人了，嗯？”  
韦恩还记得当初自己爸爸怎么哄妈妈，最后加上“嗯？”一个反问，妈妈总被说服得哑口无言。  
“……”  
果然很好用，韦恩又一次佩服自己父亲。不光为人处世，还有哄妻子的情商。  
后来戈登转移话题，他们聊很久的案子。中途韦恩又伸手到戈登肚子上，说懒得拿热水袋。戈登默许。韦恩的手掌很大，宽厚有力，手心温热，放在肚子上，暖洋洋得戈登打了几次哈欠。  
“睡吧。”这次韦恩把他拉进自己怀里，戈登第一次这样靠着别人睡觉。以前他都是这么抱着前妻、儿子、女，现在身份颠倒，韦恩的肩膀比自己宽大很多，戈登不习惯这种被保护的角色，但也没必要在这件事纠结。他已经看穿韦恩想做什么就一定要做到什么的性子。他以为自己会睡不惯，结果很快睡着。


	2. 14

“布鲁斯少爷。”阿福在老爷门口找到正坐在地上的男孩，“现在老爷夫人在忙，我们先吃早餐好不好？”  
“今天爸爸妈妈不会出来吗？”  
管家蹲下来和男孩平视，小声道，“老爷在照顾夫人。或许今天放学后老爷就会出来。”  
男孩发呆，突然后面的门一动，男人蹲在缝隙后面。  
“爸爸？”  
男人示意他安静，起身把他抱进来。男孩看到母亲用被子掩住自己，“别过来，我现在很丑。”  
“他得认识下Ω的辛苦，”男人语气温和，把孩子抱到床边，“玛莎，他想见你。”  
“妈妈，你生病了吗？”  
“没有。”女人从被子出来，脸色苍白。男孩很少见她这个样子，她平时整洁优雅，绝不会现在头发乱糟糟，看上去像生了场大病，“今天好好吃早餐，明天我送你上学。”  
“你明天还得休息。”男人轻声拒绝，然后对男孩说，“还记得我前几天跟你讲的吗？你妈妈现在在经历发情期，很辛苦。”  
“疼吗？”男孩对父亲讲述的印象深刻。  
“不疼。”  
“昨天你都疼哭——”男人刚想说什么，女人拿枕头砸他，“托马斯！你吓他，他要是Ω怎么办！”  
“我想韦恩家的基因还是很强壮的。走吧，你快迟到了。”  
“布鲁斯。”女人叫住男孩，“不管你是α还是Ω，一定要找喜欢的人。”

—————————————

这次发情期对戈登而言很难熬。  
先是中午开始发作，来势汹汹。医生告诉他，强行使用抑制剂可能会导致发情期比其他Ω强烈。戈登以为自己能承受，但接连三四次长时间的蒸腾，最多休息半小时，远强于β的性事，让他刷新对发情期的认知。上次韦恩只成结一次，戈登下意识以为发情期也是如此，结果是每次必须成结，不然发情热无法停止。每次成结需要10到20分钟，阴茎锁住宫颈口，膨胀疼痛还不能乱动。第四次戈登咬自己手背，韦恩一直抚慰他，“再坚持一会。”  
此刻戈登的腿被大幅度拉开，腰部被枕头垫着。韦恩弯腰吻他的脸，身下动作不停。他对戈登的身体已经轻车熟路，加上前三次成结，宫颈口容易进去。韦恩能感到里面很满，伸手往上摸腹部。  
“我宁愿被打晕。”戈登努力平复呼吸，韦恩听出来他的嗓子发哑。过一会他把他拉起来抱住，结比之前更深入，激得戈登差点软倒。他的眼镜在第二次被取下来，几乎什么都看不清。  
他低头趴在韦恩肩膀上，三次不间断的折磨，里面又酸又疼，更别说成结，戈登感觉自己要被撕裂。整个过程起码要持续十分钟，戈登咬牙忍痛，韦恩抚摸他的后背，偶尔在臀部流连忘返。戈登不客气掐他的腰，结果结更往里挤，他浑身一颤。  
见他脸色苍白，韦恩干脆低头吻脖颈。上次他照顾对方第二天上班，没在脖子附近留下痕迹，这次肆无忌惮从鬓角到耳朵，到下巴、喉结、锁骨。戈登不敢乱动，只能被动抬头，对方好像格外喜欢他的喉结，舔了足足一会，胡渣刮过脖子的疼痛，还有酥痒和抚慰，戈登没忍住闭眼呻吟。  
结成完毕后，韦恩把保温瓶打开喂他，戈登喝得很急。韦恩不得不调整角度，以免水撒到他身上。等他喝完，自己也喝几口。戈登揉太阳穴，“再这么下去我觉得我要去看医生。”  
“我觉得这次应该没那么快。”  
“为什么？”  
韦恩拉他的手放肚子上，“满得要溢出了。”  
戈登才发现自己的肚子在隆起，“我的天。”

后面几个小时如韦恩所说，没再发情热。天早黑了，在戈登捶背的时候，韦恩自动凑过来帮忙按摩。α直接裸上身，戈登戴回眼镜，能看清他胸前的那些伤疤。他自己也有，但没有像韦恩这么严重。戈登伸手抚摸那些伤疤，一点一点，从胸到肚子。他已经没力气说话，默默用经验猜测这些伤疤怎么造成。  
腰边有一条伤痕，一直到后面。戈登的手从前面到后面反复摩挲，韦恩问，“你要看后背吗？”  
戈登曾注意过他后背，但没现在这么仔细。如果说胸前和手臂的伤疤尚浅，后背的伤疤就很深，有几个可以看出来是致命伤。戈登摸着，手不自主抖了几下。  
他费力坐起来，感到韦恩想转身，“别动。”  
韦恩吞咽口水，除了阿福，这是第二个这么摸他后背的人。后背被摸得很痒，对方力气太轻，从脖颈到后腰，接着他感到柔软的触感。  
床又陷下，韦恩转身。男人的眼睛疲惫，但很温柔，湿润润的亮。韦恩没敢再看，继续帮他按摩腰部。  
他刚刚差点又起反应。

实在太累，戈登昏睡过去。醒来后饥肠辘辘，食物在保温盒里，他累得没胃口，吃了几口就吃不下。韦恩见状，穿好衣服柱拐杖出门。戈登以为他有什么事要办，结果一会他就回来，手里拿着塑料盒，里面都是报废掉的蝙蝠黑巧克力。  
“你做了多少个？”戈登问。  
“我也记不清，回过神来就做了这么多，还有几盒。”  
戈登吃了几个，感觉恢复些力气，想下床洗澡。结果差点没站住，韦恩及时扶住他。  
“你要上厕所吗？”  
“我想洗澡。”  
“我去放水，你等会。”  
韦恩想照顾他，戈登坚持自己一个人洗。韦恩只好把拐杖给他，叮嘱一句有事喊我。  
戈登不让他进去是有原因的。  
他把皱得不堪的睡衣脱下，慢慢进去浴缸。戈登清晰看到自己身上的痕迹，胸前两点不堪入目，周围青青紫紫，肚子和大腿也有。韦恩腿脚不便，戈登尽力配合他，有一些是他自己主动送上去，α手掐出来。  
戈登深吸一口气，慢慢坐下去，瞄到手腕上的青紫，有些是他自己咬，有些是吻痕，杂乱无章。戈登想把眼镜摘下来，这样什么都看不见。他闭眼趴在浴缸边上，泡了一会，他更感到大腿的酸痛。  
门突然敲响，韦恩挡着脸探头，是一件蓝色睡袍，“阿福说，Ω发情期比较适合穿这个。”  
“帮我说声谢谢。”  
“比起谢谢，他更想要别的。”韦恩小声说。不管对方有没有听见，把睡袍挂在门把手上退出去。  
睡袍很新，是真丝，穿上去戈登才后明白为什么说适合发情期，腰带一解轻松褪下。他不得不能把腰带扎紧，以免胸口痕迹露出来。  
他躺回床上看手机，手机仅有几条讯息，都是公事。等他一一回复完退出后，看到自己和韦恩短信已经达到上百条，他和儿子女儿的短信都没这么多。他发呆走神一会，上一次和人短信这么多，还是和芭芭拉谈恋爱。但他们不会聊案子、哥谭。芭芭拉对这些毫无兴趣，戈登也不会和她提，他尽力避免把公事带到家里，关于哥谭的糜烂和腐败，他也不想让孩子知道。真正开始改变——或者变化，是蝙蝠侠出现后，他牺牲晚上的时间，在警局天台等着。他可以把那些反复思考的事情，和对方讨论，而不用担心奇怪和嘲笑。戈登清楚，自己在警署本身是异类，只有在信号灯旁，他才能和另外一个人袒露心事。即使只剩他一个，他做了局长，情况也是如此。  
他没想到他还会和其他人聊起这些话题，韦恩时不时提起今天在报纸看到什么，然后猜幕后。他刚开始有一搭没一搭回复，不想让对方牵涉太多。几次韦恩猜对幕后，但过程十分荒诞，甚至南辕北辙，他没忍住纠正回复。但对方始终维持在一个度上，不深入，仿佛只是感兴趣。后来他们甚至闲聊这些。  
等韦恩洗澡完出浴室，戈登打开新闻界面，男人上床抱他后背。戈登才发现对方穿着蓝色睡袍，和自己身上的一样。真丝太薄，薄得他感到紧贴的温度。戈登心猿意马联想下午的迷乱，粗糙的手掌心，起伏的胸膛和有力的腰。  
他闭眼几秒。这是一个和往常一样的拥抱。  
“今天有什么案子吗？”  
“没有。”戈登说，手里不停滑新闻，“都是一些交通事故。下午下雪了。”  
“大吗？”  
“挺大的。”  
“那明天可以看雪了。”


	3. 14

“布鲁斯少爷。”阿福在老爷门口找到正坐在地上的男孩，“现在老爷夫人在忙，我们先吃早餐好不好？”  
“今天爸爸妈妈不会出来吗？”  
管家蹲下来和男孩平视，小声道，“老爷在照顾夫人。或许今天放学后老爷就会出来。”  
男孩发呆，突然后面的门一动，男人蹲在缝隙后面。  
“爸爸？”  
男人示意他安静，起身把他抱进来。男孩看到母亲用被子掩住自己，“别过来，我现在很丑。”  
“他得认识下Ω的辛苦，”男人语气温和，把孩子抱到床边，“玛莎，他想见你。”  
“妈妈，你生病了吗？”  
“没有。”女人从被子出来，脸色苍白。男孩很少见她这个样子，她平时整洁优雅，绝不会现在头发乱糟糟，看上去像生了场大病，“今天好好吃早餐，明天我送你上学。”  
“你明天还得休息。”男人轻声拒绝，然后对男孩说，“还记得我前几天跟你讲的吗？你妈妈现在在经历发情期，很辛苦。”  
“疼吗？”男孩对父亲讲述的印象深刻。  
“不疼。”  
“昨天你都疼哭——”男人刚想说什么，女人拿枕头砸他，“托马斯！你吓他，他要是Ω怎么办！”  
“我想韦恩家的基因还是很强壮的。走吧，你快迟到了。”  
“布鲁斯。”女人叫住男孩，“不管你是α还是Ω，一定要找喜欢的人。”

—————————————

这次发情期对戈登而言很难熬。  
先是中午开始发作，来势汹汹。医生告诉他，强行使用抑制剂可能会导致发情期比其他Ω强烈。戈登以为自己能承受，但接连三四次长时间的蒸腾，最多休息半小时，远强于β的性事，让他刷新对发情期的认知。上次韦恩只成结一次，戈登下意识以为发情期也是如此，结果是每次必须成结，不然发情热无法停止。每次成结需要10到20分钟，阴茎锁住宫颈口，膨胀疼痛还不能乱动。第四次戈登咬自己手背，韦恩一直抚慰他，“再坚持一会。”  
此刻戈登的腿被大幅度拉开，腰部被枕头垫着。韦恩弯腰吻他的脸，身下动作不停。他对戈登的身体已经轻车熟路，加上前三次成结，宫颈口容易进去。韦恩能感到里面很满，伸手往上摸腹部。  
“我宁愿被打晕。”戈登努力平复呼吸，韦恩听出来他的嗓子发哑。过一会他把他拉起来抱住，结比之前更深入，激得戈登差点软倒。他的眼镜在第二次被取下来，几乎什么都看不清。  
他低头趴在韦恩肩膀上，三次不间断的折磨，里面又酸又疼，更别说成结，戈登感觉自己要被撕裂。整个过程起码要持续十分钟，戈登咬牙忍痛，韦恩抚摸他的后背，偶尔在臀部流连忘返。戈登不客气掐他的腰，结果结更往里挤，他浑身一颤。  
见他脸色苍白，韦恩干脆低头吻脖颈。上次他照顾对方第二天上班，没在脖子附近留下痕迹，这次肆无忌惮从鬓角到耳朵，到下巴、喉结、锁骨。戈登不敢乱动，只能被动抬头，对方好像格外喜欢他的喉结，舔了足足一会，胡渣刮过脖子的疼痛，还有酥痒和抚慰，戈登没忍住闭眼呻吟。  
结成完毕后，韦恩把保温瓶打开喂他，戈登喝得很急。韦恩不得不调整角度，以免水撒到他身上。等他喝完，自己也喝几口。戈登揉太阳穴，“再这么下去我觉得我要去看医生。”  
“我觉得这次应该没那么快。”  
“为什么？”  
韦恩拉他的手放肚子上，“满得要溢出了。”  
戈登才发现自己的肚子在隆起，“我的天。”

后面几个小时如韦恩所说，没再发情热。天早黑了，在戈登捶背的时候，韦恩自动凑过来帮忙按摩。α直接裸上身，戈登戴回眼镜，能看清他胸前的那些伤疤。他自己也有，但没有像韦恩这么严重。戈登伸手抚摸那些伤疤，一点一点，从胸到肚子。他已经没力气说话，默默用经验猜测这些伤疤怎么造成。  
腰边有一条伤痕，一直到后面。戈登的手从前面到后面反复摩挲，韦恩问，“你要看后背吗？”  
戈登曾注意过他后背，但没现在这么仔细。如果说胸前和手臂的伤疤尚浅，后背的伤疤就很深，有几个可以看出来是致命伤。戈登摸着，手不自主抖了几下。  
他费力坐起来，感到韦恩想转身，“别动。”  
韦恩吞咽口水，除了阿福，这是第二个这么摸他后背的人。后背被摸得很痒，对方力气太轻，从脖颈到后腰，接着他感到柔软的触感。  
床又陷下，韦恩转身。男人的眼睛疲惫，但很温柔，湿润润的亮。韦恩没敢再看，继续帮他按摩腰部。  
他刚刚差点又起反应。

实在太累，戈登昏睡过去。醒来后饥肠辘辘，食物在保温盒里，他累得没胃口，吃了几口就吃不下。韦恩见状，穿好衣服柱拐杖出门。戈登以为他有什么事要办，结果一会他就回来，手里拿着塑料盒，里面都是报废掉的蝙蝠黑巧克力。  
“你做了多少个？”戈登问。  
“我也记不清，回过神来就做了这么多，还有几盒。”  
戈登吃了几个，感觉恢复些力气，想下床洗澡。结果差点没站住，韦恩及时扶住他。  
“你要上厕所吗？”  
“我想洗澡。”  
“我去放水，你等会。”  
韦恩想照顾他，戈登坚持自己一个人洗。韦恩只好把拐杖给他，叮嘱一句有事喊我。  
戈登不让他进去是有原因的。  
他把皱得不堪的睡衣脱下，慢慢进去浴缸。戈登清晰看到自己身上的痕迹，胸前两点不堪入目，周围青青紫紫，肚子和大腿也有。韦恩腿脚不便，戈登尽力配合他，有一些是他自己主动送上去，α手掐出来。  
戈登深吸一口气，慢慢坐下去，瞄到手腕上的青紫，有些是他自己咬，有些是吻痕，杂乱无章。戈登想把眼镜摘下来，这样什么都看不见。他闭眼趴在浴缸边上，泡了一会，他更感到大腿的酸痛。  
门突然敲响，韦恩挡着脸探头，是一件蓝色睡袍，“阿福说，Ω发情期比较适合穿这个。”  
“帮我说声谢谢。”  
“比起谢谢，他更想要别的。”韦恩小声说。不管对方有没有听见，把睡袍挂在门把手上退出去。  
睡袍很新，是真丝，穿上去戈登才后明白为什么说适合发情期，腰带一解轻松褪下。他不得不能把腰带扎紧，以免胸口痕迹露出来。  
他躺回床上看手机，手机仅有几条讯息，都是公事。等他一一回复完退出后，看到自己和韦恩短信已经达到上百条，他和儿子女儿的短信都没这么多。他发呆走神一会，上一次和人短信这么多，还是和芭芭拉谈恋爱。但他们不会聊案子、哥谭。芭芭拉对这些毫无兴趣，戈登也不会和她提，他尽力避免把公事带到家里，关于哥谭的糜烂和腐败，他也不想让孩子知道。真正开始改变——或者变化，是蝙蝠侠出现后，他牺牲晚上的时间，在警局天台等着。他可以把那些反复思考的事情，和对方讨论，而不用担心奇怪和嘲笑。戈登清楚，自己在警署本身是异类，只有在信号灯旁，他才能和另外一个人袒露心事。即使只剩他一个，他做了局长，情况也是如此。  
他没想到他还会和其他人聊起这些话题，韦恩时不时提起今天在报纸看到什么，然后猜幕后。他刚开始有一搭没一搭回复，不想让对方牵涉太多。几次韦恩猜对幕后，但过程十分荒诞，甚至南辕北辙，他没忍住纠正回复。但对方始终维持在一个度上，不深入，仿佛只是感兴趣。后来他们甚至闲聊这些。  
等韦恩洗澡完出浴室，戈登打开新闻界面，男人上床抱他后背。戈登才发现对方穿着蓝色睡袍，和自己身上的一样。真丝太薄，薄得他感到紧贴的温度。戈登心猿意马联想下午的迷乱，粗糙的手掌心，起伏的胸膛和有力的腰。  
他闭眼几秒。这是一个和往常一样的拥抱。  
“今天有什么案子吗？”  
“没有。”戈登说，手里不停滑新闻，“都是一些交通事故。下午下雪了。”  
“大吗？”  
“挺大的。”  
“那明天可以看雪了。”


	4. 14

“布鲁斯少爷。”阿福在老爷门口找到正坐在地上的男孩，“现在老爷夫人在忙，我们先吃早餐好不好？”  
“今天爸爸妈妈不会出来吗？”  
管家蹲下来和男孩平视，小声道，“老爷在照顾夫人。或许今天放学后老爷就会出来。”  
男孩发呆，突然后面的门一动，男人蹲在缝隙后面。  
“爸爸？”  
男人示意他安静，起身把他抱进来。男孩看到母亲用被子掩住自己，“别过来，我现在很丑。”  
“他得认识下Ω的辛苦，”男人语气温和，把孩子抱到床边，“玛莎，他想见你。”  
“妈妈，你生病了吗？”  
“没有。”女人从被子出来，脸色苍白。男孩很少见她这个样子，她平时整洁优雅，绝不会现在头发乱糟糟，看上去像生了场大病，“今天好好吃早餐，明天我送你上学。”  
“你明天还得休息。”男人轻声拒绝，然后对男孩说，“还记得我前几天跟你讲的吗？你妈妈现在在经历发情期，很辛苦。”  
“疼吗？”男孩对父亲讲述的印象深刻。  
“不疼。”  
“昨天你都疼哭——”男人刚想说什么，女人拿枕头砸他，“托马斯！你吓他，他要是Ω怎么办！”  
“我想韦恩家的基因还是很强壮的。走吧，你快迟到了。”  
“布鲁斯。”女人叫住男孩，“不管你是α还是Ω，一定要找喜欢的人。”

—————————————

这次发情期对戈登而言很难熬。  
先是中午开始发作，来势汹汹。医生告诉他，强行使用抑制剂可能会导致发情期比其他Ω强烈。戈登以为自己能承受，但接连三四次长时间的蒸腾，最多休息半小时，远强于β的性事，让他刷新对发情期的认知。上次韦恩只成结一次，戈登下意识以为发情期也是如此，结果是每次必须成结，不然发情热无法停止。每次成结需要10到20分钟，阴茎锁住宫颈口，膨胀疼痛还不能乱动。第四次戈登咬自己手背，韦恩一直抚慰他，“再坚持一会。”  
此刻戈登的腿被大幅度拉开，腰部被枕头垫着。韦恩弯腰吻他的脸，身下动作不停。他对戈登的身体已经轻车熟路，加上前三次成结，宫颈口容易进去。韦恩能感到里面很满，伸手往上摸腹部。  
“我宁愿被打晕。”戈登努力平复呼吸，韦恩听出来他的嗓子发哑。过一会他把他拉起来抱住，结比之前更深入，激得戈登差点软倒。他的眼镜在第二次被取下来，几乎什么都看不清。  
他低头趴在韦恩肩膀上，三次不间断的折磨，里面又酸又疼，更别说成结，戈登感觉自己要被撕裂。整个过程起码要持续十分钟，戈登咬牙忍痛，韦恩抚摸他的后背，偶尔在臀部流连忘返。戈登不客气掐他的腰，结果结更往里挤，他浑身一颤。  
见他脸色苍白，韦恩干脆低头吻脖颈。上次他照顾对方第二天上班，没在脖子附近留下痕迹，这次肆无忌惮从鬓角到耳朵，到下巴、喉结、锁骨。戈登不敢乱动，只能被动抬头，对方好像格外喜欢他的喉结，舔了足足一会，胡渣刮过脖子的疼痛，还有酥痒和抚慰，戈登没忍住闭眼呻吟。  
结成完毕后，韦恩把保温瓶打开喂他，戈登喝得很急。韦恩不得不调整角度，以免水撒到他身上。等他喝完，自己也喝几口。戈登揉太阳穴，“再这么下去我觉得我要去看医生。”  
“我觉得这次应该没那么快。”  
“为什么？”  
韦恩拉他的手放肚子上，“满得要溢出了。”  
戈登才发现自己的肚子在隆起，“我的天。”

后面几个小时如韦恩所说，没再发情热。天早黑了，在戈登捶背的时候，韦恩自动凑过来帮忙按摩。α直接裸上身，戈登戴回眼镜，能看清他胸前的那些伤疤。他自己也有，但没有像韦恩这么严重。戈登伸手抚摸那些伤疤，一点一点，从胸到肚子。他已经没力气说话，默默用经验猜测这些伤疤怎么造成。  
腰边有一条伤痕，一直到后面。戈登的手从前面到后面反复摩挲，韦恩问，“你要看后背吗？”  
戈登曾注意过他后背，但没现在这么仔细。如果说胸前和手臂的伤疤尚浅，后背的伤疤就很深，有几个可以看出来是致命伤。戈登摸着，手不自主抖了几下。  
他费力坐起来，感到韦恩想转身，“别动。”  
韦恩吞咽口水，除了阿福，这是第二个这么摸他后背的人。后背被摸得很痒，对方力气太轻，从脖颈到后腰，接着他感到柔软的触感。  
床又陷下，韦恩转身。男人的眼睛疲惫，但很温柔，湿润润的亮。韦恩没敢再看，继续帮他按摩腰部。  
他刚刚差点又起反应。

实在太累，戈登昏睡过去。醒来后饥肠辘辘，食物在保温盒里，他累得没胃口，吃了几口就吃不下。韦恩见状，穿好衣服柱拐杖出门。戈登以为他有什么事要办，结果一会他就回来，手里拿着塑料盒，里面都是报废掉的蝙蝠黑巧克力。  
“你做了多少个？”戈登问。  
“我也记不清，回过神来就做了这么多，还有几盒。”  
戈登吃了几个，感觉恢复些力气，想下床洗澡。结果差点没站住，韦恩及时扶住他。  
“你要上厕所吗？”  
“我想洗澡。”  
“我去放水，你等会。”  
韦恩想照顾他，戈登坚持自己一个人洗。韦恩只好把拐杖给他，叮嘱一句有事喊我。  
戈登不让他进去是有原因的。  
他把皱得不堪的睡衣脱下，慢慢进去浴缸。戈登清晰看到自己身上的痕迹，胸前两点不堪入目，周围青青紫紫，肚子和大腿也有。韦恩腿脚不便，戈登尽力配合他，有一些是他自己主动送上去，α手掐出来。  
戈登深吸一口气，慢慢坐下去，瞄到手腕上的青紫，有些是他自己咬，有些是吻痕，杂乱无章。戈登想把眼镜摘下来，这样什么都看不见。他闭眼趴在浴缸边上，泡了一会，他更感到大腿的酸痛。  
门突然敲响，韦恩挡着脸探头，是一件蓝色睡袍，“阿福说，Ω发情期比较适合穿这个。”  
“帮我说声谢谢。”  
“比起谢谢，他更想要别的。”韦恩小声说。不管对方有没有听见，把睡袍挂在门把手上退出去。  
睡袍很新，是真丝，穿上去戈登才后明白为什么说适合发情期，腰带一解轻松褪下。他不得不能把腰带扎紧，以免胸口痕迹露出来。  
他躺回床上看手机，手机仅有几条讯息，都是公事。等他一一回复完退出后，看到自己和韦恩短信已经达到上百条，他和儿子女儿的短信都没这么多。他发呆走神一会，上一次和人短信这么多，还是和芭芭拉谈恋爱。但他们不会聊案子、哥谭。芭芭拉对这些毫无兴趣，戈登也不会和她提，他尽力避免把公事带到家里，关于哥谭的糜烂和腐败，他也不想让孩子知道。真正开始改变——或者变化，是蝙蝠侠出现后，他牺牲晚上的时间，在警局天台等着。他可以把那些反复思考的事情，和对方讨论，而不用担心奇怪和嘲笑。戈登清楚，自己在警署本身是异类，只有在信号灯旁，他才能和另外一个人袒露心事。即使只剩他一个，他做了局长，情况也是如此。  
他没想到他还会和其他人聊起这些话题，韦恩时不时提起今天在报纸看到什么，然后猜幕后。他刚开始有一搭没一搭回复，不想让对方牵涉太多。几次韦恩猜对幕后，但过程十分荒诞，甚至南辕北辙，他没忍住纠正回复。但对方始终维持在一个度上，不深入，仿佛只是感兴趣。后来他们甚至闲聊这些。  
等韦恩洗澡完出浴室，戈登打开新闻界面，男人上床抱他后背。戈登才发现对方穿着蓝色睡袍，和自己身上的一样。真丝太薄，薄得他感到紧贴的温度。戈登心猿意马联想下午的迷乱，粗糙的手掌心，起伏的胸膛和有力的腰。  
他闭眼几秒。这是一个和往常一样的拥抱。  
“今天有什么案子吗？”  
“没有。”戈登说，手里不停滑新闻，“都是一些交通事故。下午下雪了。”  
“大吗？”  
“挺大的。”  
“那明天可以看雪了。”


	5. 14

“布鲁斯少爷。”阿福在老爷门口找到正坐在地上的男孩，“现在老爷夫人在忙，我们先吃早餐好不好？”  
“今天爸爸妈妈不会出来吗？”  
管家蹲下来和男孩平视，小声道，“老爷在照顾夫人。或许今天放学后老爷就会出来。”  
男孩发呆，突然后面的门一动，男人蹲在缝隙后面。  
“爸爸？”  
男人示意他安静，起身把他抱进来。男孩看到母亲用被子掩住自己，“别过来，我现在很丑。”  
“他得认识下Ω的辛苦，”男人语气温和，把孩子抱到床边，“玛莎，他想见你。”  
“妈妈，你生病了吗？”  
“没有。”女人从被子出来，脸色苍白。男孩很少见她这个样子，她平时整洁优雅，绝不会现在头发乱糟糟，看上去像生了场大病，“今天好好吃早餐，明天我送你上学。”  
“你明天还得休息。”男人轻声拒绝，然后对男孩说，“还记得我前几天跟你讲的吗？你妈妈现在在经历发情期，很辛苦。”  
“疼吗？”男孩对父亲讲述的印象深刻。  
“不疼。”  
“昨天你都疼哭——”男人刚想说什么，女人拿枕头砸他，“托马斯！你吓他，他要是Ω怎么办！”  
“我想韦恩家的基因还是很强壮的。走吧，你快迟到了。”  
“布鲁斯。”女人叫住男孩，“不管你是α还是Ω，一定要找喜欢的人。”

—————————————

这次发情期对戈登而言很难熬。  
先是中午开始发作，来势汹汹。医生告诉他，强行使用抑制剂可能会导致发情期比其他Ω强烈。戈登以为自己能承受，但接连三四次长时间的蒸腾，最多休息半小时，远强于β的性事，让他刷新对发情期的认知。上次韦恩只成结一次，戈登下意识以为发情期也是如此，结果是每次必须成结，不然发情热无法停止。每次成结需要10到20分钟，阴茎锁住宫颈口，膨胀疼痛还不能乱动。第四次戈登咬自己手背，韦恩一直抚慰他，“再坚持一会。”  
此刻戈登的腿被大幅度拉开，腰部被枕头垫着。韦恩弯腰吻他的脸，身下动作不停。他对戈登的身体已经轻车熟路，加上前三次成结，宫颈口容易进去。韦恩能感到里面很满，伸手往上摸腹部。  
“我宁愿被打晕。”戈登努力平复呼吸，韦恩听出来他的嗓子发哑。过一会他把他拉起来抱住，结比之前更深入，激得戈登差点软倒。他的眼镜在第二次被取下来，几乎什么都看不清。  
他低头趴在韦恩肩膀上，三次不间断的折磨，里面又酸又疼，更别说成结，戈登感觉自己要被撕裂。整个过程起码要持续十分钟，戈登咬牙忍痛，韦恩抚摸他的后背，偶尔在臀部流连忘返。戈登不客气掐他的腰，结果结更往里挤，他浑身一颤。  
见他脸色苍白，韦恩干脆低头吻脖颈。上次他照顾对方第二天上班，没在脖子附近留下痕迹，这次肆无忌惮从鬓角到耳朵，到下巴、喉结、锁骨。戈登不敢乱动，只能被动抬头，对方好像格外喜欢他的喉结，舔了足足一会，胡渣刮过脖子的疼痛，还有酥痒和抚慰，戈登没忍住闭眼呻吟。  
结成完毕后，韦恩把保温瓶打开喂他，戈登喝得很急。韦恩不得不调整角度，以免水撒到他身上。等他喝完，自己也喝几口。戈登揉太阳穴，“再这么下去我觉得我要去看医生。”  
“我觉得这次应该没那么快。”  
“为什么？”  
韦恩拉他的手放肚子上，“满得要溢出了。”  
戈登才发现自己的肚子在隆起，“我的天。”

后面几个小时如韦恩所说，没再发情热。天早黑了，在戈登捶背的时候，韦恩自动凑过来帮忙按摩。α直接裸上身，戈登戴回眼镜，能看清他胸前的那些伤疤。他自己也有，但没有像韦恩这么严重。戈登伸手抚摸那些伤疤，一点一点，从胸到肚子。他已经没力气说话，默默用经验猜测这些伤疤怎么造成。  
腰边有一条伤痕，一直到后面。戈登的手从前面到后面反复摩挲，韦恩问，“你要看后背吗？”  
戈登曾注意过他后背，但没现在这么仔细。如果说胸前和手臂的伤疤尚浅，后背的伤疤就很深，有几个可以看出来是致命伤。戈登摸着，手不自主抖了几下。  
他费力坐起来，感到韦恩想转身，“别动。”  
韦恩吞咽口水，除了阿福，这是第二个这么摸他后背的人。后背被摸得很痒，对方力气太轻，从脖颈到后腰，接着他感到柔软的触感。  
床又陷下，韦恩转身。男人的眼睛疲惫，但很温柔，湿润润的亮。韦恩没敢再看，继续帮他按摩腰部。  
他刚刚差点又起反应。

实在太累，戈登昏睡过去。醒来后饥肠辘辘，食物在保温盒里，他累得没胃口，吃了几口就吃不下。韦恩见状，穿好衣服柱拐杖出门。戈登以为他有什么事要办，结果一会他就回来，手里拿着塑料盒，里面都是报废掉的蝙蝠黑巧克力。  
“你做了多少个？”戈登问。  
“我也记不清，回过神来就做了这么多，还有几盒。”  
戈登吃了几个，感觉恢复些力气，想下床洗澡。结果差点没站住，韦恩及时扶住他。  
“你要上厕所吗？”  
“我想洗澡。”  
“我去放水，你等会。”  
韦恩想照顾他，戈登坚持自己一个人洗。韦恩只好把拐杖给他，叮嘱一句有事喊我。  
戈登不让他进去是有原因的。  
他把皱得不堪的睡衣脱下，慢慢进去浴缸。戈登清晰看到自己身上的痕迹，胸前两点不堪入目，周围青青紫紫，肚子和大腿也有。韦恩腿脚不便，戈登尽力配合他，有一些是他自己主动送上去，α手掐出来。  
戈登深吸一口气，慢慢坐下去，瞄到手腕上的青紫，有些是他自己咬，有些是吻痕，杂乱无章。戈登想把眼镜摘下来，这样什么都看不见。他闭眼趴在浴缸边上，泡了一会，他更感到大腿的酸痛。  
门突然敲响，韦恩挡着脸探头，是一件蓝色睡袍，“阿福说，Ω发情期比较适合穿这个。”  
“帮我说声谢谢。”  
“比起谢谢，他更想要别的。”韦恩小声说。不管对方有没有听见，把睡袍挂在门把手上退出去。  
睡袍很新，是真丝，穿上去戈登才后明白为什么说适合发情期，腰带一解轻松褪下。他不得不能把腰带扎紧，以免胸口痕迹露出来。  
他躺回床上看手机，手机仅有几条讯息，都是公事。等他一一回复完退出后，看到自己和韦恩短信已经达到上百条，他和儿子女儿的短信都没这么多。他发呆走神一会，上一次和人短信这么多，还是和芭芭拉谈恋爱。但他们不会聊案子、哥谭。芭芭拉对这些毫无兴趣，戈登也不会和她提，他尽力避免把公事带到家里，关于哥谭的糜烂和腐败，他也不想让孩子知道。真正开始改变——或者变化，是蝙蝠侠出现后，他牺牲晚上的时间，在警局天台等着。他可以把那些反复思考的事情，和对方讨论，而不用担心奇怪和嘲笑。戈登清楚，自己在警署本身是异类，只有在信号灯旁，他才能和另外一个人袒露心事。即使只剩他一个，他做了局长，情况也是如此。  
他没想到他还会和其他人聊起这些话题，韦恩时不时提起今天在报纸看到什么，然后猜幕后。他刚开始有一搭没一搭回复，不想让对方牵涉太多。几次韦恩猜对幕后，但过程十分荒诞，甚至南辕北辙，他没忍住纠正回复。但对方始终维持在一个度上，不深入，仿佛只是感兴趣。后来他们甚至闲聊这些。  
等韦恩洗澡完出浴室，戈登打开新闻界面，男人上床抱他后背。戈登才发现对方穿着蓝色睡袍，和自己身上的一样。真丝太薄，薄得他感到紧贴的温度。戈登心猿意马联想下午的迷乱，粗糙的手掌心，起伏的胸膛和有力的腰。  
他闭眼几秒。这是一个和往常一样的拥抱。  
“今天有什么案子吗？”  
“没有。”戈登说，手里不停滑新闻，“都是一些交通事故。下午下雪了。”  
“大吗？”  
“挺大的。”  
“那明天可以看雪了。”


	6. 15

下午的性事消耗戈登太多的体力，他不复年轻，恢复能力没以前快。在看新闻的时候，温热的环境他不知不觉闭眼睡着。韦恩把手机拿出来放到床柜，摘下脸上的眼镜，他很少见他不戴眼镜。之前摘下眼镜，他表情冷静，看起来和平时没什么两样。但仔细一看，眼神对焦不上，看人也是无神。韦恩可以尽情看想看的地方，无所顾忌。他喜欢他这样子，仅限自己面前，这时候自己是谁都无所谓，布鲁斯韦恩或蝙蝠侠。戈登会容忍他的一切。  
即使睡觉，男人也习惯性皱眉。韦恩伸手抚摸额头，皱纹渐渐舒展。他低头吻了吻眼角，把人揽到怀里。

半夜韦恩被轻微的动静醒过来，怀里人身体紧绷，信息素变浓。他立刻打开台灯，戈登眼角发红，在咬自己的手指。  
“这是正常的反应，来了就叫醒我。”韦恩抬起他一边的腿。睡袍就是这点方便，直接可以伸手进去。他脱下他的内裤，湿漉漉，泥泞不堪，不知道忍了多久，韦恩滑几下才进去，对方反应瑟缩。他这次没下午那么急促，缓慢有力，没换侵略性更强的姿势，仅是侧入。这个姿势韦恩更能看清戈登的表情。  
他在皱眉隐忍，又在失神。  
这次反应不如下午激烈，这说明推迟发情期的副作用已经过去。戈登渐渐作出反应，偶尔哼出呻吟。韦恩亲吻他，他眨眼睛，视线下垂，不正面看他。韦恩每次都会用力顶撞到关键点上，节奏缓慢，但快感剧烈。到最后戈登一直缩紧肚子，腰肢难耐，韦恩才进去宫颈口成结。  
这次戈登没有之前那么皱眉，身体放松。韦恩问出醒来后第一句话，“舒服吗？”  
过一会，他沉默点头。低头整理松掉的腰带，这次两人衣服都没脱，体面待在应该待的位置。  
除了床尾的内裤。  
过去半小时，戈登昏昏欲睡，以为能好好睡一觉。结果又发情热，这次因为戈登背对韦恩，他们用的后侧入式，这个位置能顶得很深。最后戈登甚至第一次潮吹，韦恩才在里面成结。  
结束后，戈登坐起来下床，“我去外面抽会烟。”  
“外面冷，在这里吧。”  
戈登顾不上这么多，他实在忍无可忍。烟盒就在沙发上的风衣里。他拿出打火机点烟，韦恩也跟着坐过来。戈登身体腰酸，刚靠椅背，被韦恩拉进怀里。  
抽完一支，戈登终于冷静了点。点第二支的时候，韦恩就着他的手指先抽一口。等戈登抽一口冷静，他又拉他的手吸一口。然后两人你一口我一口，一支烟又抽完。戈登把烟按到烟灰缸，坐着发呆，手指关节用力摩擦。  
韦恩握他的腰，“不抽了？”  
“不抽了。”  
韦恩吻他。戈登没说话，任由他打开自己的口腔。两人都是相同的烟味，这是他们在性事外的第一个接吻。戈登眼镜被拿走，什么都看不清，只能感到满满的占有欲。舌根被重重深入，他很不舒服，反抗回去，韦恩顺着他，缓缓放慢节奏，意图安抚。胡子倾轧，舌尖舔舐，舒服又刺痛，戈登不自主环他的脖子。过一会韦恩主动离开，紧紧贴他的额头。  
“还想抽吗？”  
戈登正喘息，听他这么说，发现自己没再起烟瘾。他摇头。  
“再刷个牙？”  
刷完牙后，韦恩又吻了他。这是第二个吻，仅轻轻一啄，韦恩快速站直，似乎什么都没发生。戈登从镜子瞥他，对方挑眉，眼神无辜。戈登决定对此不发表意见。不过躺床上摘眼镜后，韦恩又攀他的肩膀，舌头伸进来。戈登浑身警惕，但α的手始终安安分分。他先是舔他的舌尖，往里滑动又出来，动作轻慢，随后吮吸，像一个小孩发现好玩的玩具。戈登耐心等他玩完。  
“你的胡子好扎人。”韦恩收回舌头，一边用亲嘴角，小声抱怨。戈登故意抬下巴刮他的脸，两人玩闹一会，韦恩又按住他的肩膀接吻。之前结合的时候，他们有过接吻，戈登闭嘴不出声，韦恩强硬用嘴巴撬开他的嘴。戈登紧咬牙齿，舌头在牙龈外不停打转，最后他还是打开放进来。韦恩的吻技算不上好，进来也没退，到处横冲直撞。戈登不得不用舌头让他慢下来，韦恩听话跟随他的节奏。当时戈登并没看出来他对接吻有什么喜好，大概今晚只是兴趣突发。  
牙膏是薄荷味，戈登渐渐放松，困意上来。他伸手抚摸年轻人的胸，“我想睡觉。”  
“睡吧。”男人把他抱紧怀里，只剩呼吸声。

这次戈登终于安安分分睡到第二天早上。  
他按照平时的生物钟醒过来，根本就没睡够，但还是拿手机看有没有要处理的事。  
身边人动了动，戈登摸他的脸安抚性亲一口，“继续睡吧。”  
韦恩没再动作，睡得很沉。没有紧急事务，戈登关掉手机继续睡觉。睡到上午，他又被发情热弄醒，欲望高涨，身体发热，但精神实在没法做出反应。他无意识伸腿缠住身上人的腰，尽力配合对面。太困了，他清醒不过来，结成结束后，又陷入沉眠。彻底醒过来的时候，已经是下午。  
这次他吃了比平时一倍的量。窗帘打开，可以看到外面白雪皑皑。戈登想下床看外面怎么样，但大腿酸痛，一动就抽搐。韦恩帮他按摩，过一会戈登才感觉缓过来。  
他费力下床去浴室，韦恩扶住他的腰。两个腿脚不便的人扶持走路着实喜感，反正在他们差点摔下来的时候，韦恩终于笑出声。戈登说，“你把拐杖给我。”  
“不。”韦恩紧紧抱住他的腰，“拐杖只有一个。走，门就三步远。”  
戈登想把他关在门外自己洗漱，但架不住韦恩的坚定。他甚至还想帮戈登小便，戈登受不住掐他的腰，韦恩才老老实实背对站着。戈登看到镜子的自己，一脸憔悴，胡子扎拉。倒是韦恩很有精神，神采奕奕。太拉仇恨，他低下视线专心洗漱。  
“要不要来刮胡子。”韦恩拿着剃须刀跃跃欲试。  
“不。”戈登直截了当拒绝他。

阿福每天兢兢业业把报纸放在门口。  
戈登坐回床上，翻开今天的报纸。韦恩老实按摩他的腿，“今天有发生什么吗？”  
“没有大事。”戈登专心看报纸，“都是些小道新闻。”  
韦恩过来挤他怀里。戈登调整姿势让他躺得舒服些，接着翻报纸。报纸很快翻完，他又拿起手机，回复几个消息。发完消息后，他才注意到韦恩一直抬头在看自己，“怎么了？”  
“没。你都是在忙哥谭的事吗？”  
“偶尔也有自己的私事，”戈登把手机放到床柜，专心和他说话，“现在算很清闲了。换以前，我根本空不出几天发情期。”  
“好像也有结婚的α局长？”  
“不一样。”戈登沉默一会，“他们基本睁一只眼闭一只眼，副局长也是。”  
“那你找副局长代理？”  
“现在不就是么？”戈登朝他笑了笑，“我也得有自己的假期。”  
“那我们下次什么时候见面？”  
“……大概下个月。我得陪我的孩子们。”  
韦恩低头，脸靠肩窝不说话，戈登默默摸他的肩膀。相互依偎的沉默不必打破，这样的平静他很久没体验过了。戈登抬头看窗外的风景，冬日阳光热烈，白雪压在光秃秃的树枝上。突然一阵黑影过去，戈登下意识以为是蝙蝠，然后反应过来那是一只体型很小的乌鸦。


	7. 15

下午的性事消耗戈登太多的体力，他不复年轻，恢复能力没以前快。在看新闻的时候，温热的环境他不知不觉闭眼睡着。韦恩把手机拿出来放到床柜，摘下脸上的眼镜，他很少见他不戴眼镜。之前摘下眼镜，他表情冷静，看起来和平时没什么两样。但仔细一看，眼神对焦不上，看人也是无神。韦恩可以尽情看想看的地方，无所顾忌。他喜欢他这样子，仅限自己面前，这时候自己是谁都无所谓，布鲁斯韦恩或蝙蝠侠。戈登会容忍他的一切。  
即使睡觉，男人也习惯性皱眉。韦恩伸手抚摸额头，皱纹渐渐舒展。他低头吻了吻眼角，把人揽到怀里。

半夜韦恩被轻微的动静醒过来，怀里人身体紧绷，信息素变浓。他立刻打开台灯，戈登眼角发红，在咬自己的手指。  
“这是正常的反应，来了就叫醒我。”韦恩抬起他一边的腿。睡袍就是这点方便，直接可以伸手进去。他脱下他的内裤，湿漉漉，泥泞不堪，不知道忍了多久，韦恩滑几下才进去，对方反应瑟缩。他这次没下午那么急促，缓慢有力，没换侵略性更强的姿势，仅是侧入。这个姿势韦恩更能看清戈登的表情。  
他在皱眉隐忍，又在失神。  
这次反应不如下午激烈，这说明推迟发情期的副作用已经过去。戈登渐渐作出反应，偶尔哼出呻吟。韦恩亲吻他，他眨眼睛，视线下垂，不正面看他。韦恩每次都会用力顶撞到关键点上，节奏缓慢，但快感剧烈。到最后戈登一直缩紧肚子，腰肢难耐，韦恩才进去宫颈口成结。  
这次戈登没有之前那么皱眉，身体放松。韦恩问出醒来后第一句话，“舒服吗？”  
过一会，他沉默点头。低头整理松掉的腰带，这次两人衣服都没脱，体面待在应该待的位置。  
除了床尾的内裤。  
过去半小时，戈登昏昏欲睡，以为能好好睡一觉。结果又发情热，这次因为戈登背对韦恩，他们用的后侧入式，这个位置能顶得很深。最后戈登甚至第一次潮吹，韦恩才在里面成结。  
结束后，戈登坐起来下床，“我去外面抽会烟。”  
“外面冷，在这里吧。”  
戈登顾不上这么多，他实在忍无可忍。烟盒就在沙发上的风衣里。他拿出打火机点烟，韦恩也跟着坐过来。戈登身体腰酸，刚靠椅背，被韦恩拉进怀里。  
抽完一支，戈登终于冷静了点。点第二支的时候，韦恩就着他的手指先抽一口。等戈登抽一口冷静，他又拉他的手吸一口。然后两人你一口我一口，一支烟又抽完。戈登把烟按到烟灰缸，坐着发呆，手指关节用力摩擦。  
韦恩握他的腰，“不抽了？”  
“不抽了。”  
韦恩吻他。戈登没说话，任由他打开自己的口腔。两人都是相同的烟味，这是他们在性事外的第一个接吻。戈登眼镜被拿走，什么都看不清，只能感到满满的占有欲。舌根被重重深入，他很不舒服，反抗回去，韦恩顺着他，缓缓放慢节奏，意图安抚。胡子倾轧，舌尖舔舐，舒服又刺痛，戈登不自主环他的脖子。过一会韦恩主动离开，紧紧贴他的额头。  
“还想抽吗？”  
戈登正喘息，听他这么说，发现自己没再起烟瘾。他摇头。  
“再刷个牙？”  
刷完牙后，韦恩又吻了他。这是第二个吻，仅轻轻一啄，韦恩快速站直，似乎什么都没发生。戈登从镜子瞥他，对方挑眉，眼神无辜。戈登决定对此不发表意见。不过躺床上摘眼镜后，韦恩又攀他的肩膀，舌头伸进来。戈登浑身警惕，但α的手始终安安分分。他先是舔他的舌尖，往里滑动又出来，动作轻慢，随后吮吸，像一个小孩发现好玩的玩具。戈登耐心等他玩完。  
“你的胡子好扎人。”韦恩收回舌头，一边用亲嘴角，小声抱怨。戈登故意抬下巴刮他的脸，两人玩闹一会，韦恩又按住他的肩膀接吻。之前结合的时候，他们有过接吻，戈登闭嘴不出声，韦恩强硬用嘴巴撬开他的嘴。戈登紧咬牙齿，舌头在牙龈外不停打转，最后他还是打开放进来。韦恩的吻技算不上好，进来也没退，到处横冲直撞。戈登不得不用舌头让他慢下来，韦恩听话跟随他的节奏。当时戈登并没看出来他对接吻有什么喜好，大概今晚只是兴趣突发。  
牙膏是薄荷味，戈登渐渐放松，困意上来。他伸手抚摸年轻人的胸，“我想睡觉。”  
“睡吧。”男人把他抱紧怀里，只剩呼吸声。

这次戈登终于安安分分睡到第二天早上。  
他按照平时的生物钟醒过来，根本就没睡够，但还是拿手机看有没有要处理的事。  
身边人动了动，戈登摸他的脸安抚性亲一口，“继续睡吧。”  
韦恩没再动作，睡得很沉。没有紧急事务，戈登关掉手机继续睡觉。睡到上午，他又被发情热弄醒，欲望高涨，身体发热，但精神实在没法做出反应。他无意识伸腿缠住身上人的腰，尽力配合对面。太困了，他清醒不过来，结成结束后，又陷入沉眠。彻底醒过来的时候，已经是下午。  
这次他吃了比平时一倍的量。窗帘打开，可以看到外面白雪皑皑。戈登想下床看外面怎么样，但大腿酸痛，一动就抽搐。韦恩帮他按摩，过一会戈登才感觉缓过来。  
他费力下床去浴室，韦恩扶住他的腰。两个腿脚不便的人扶持走路着实喜感，反正在他们差点摔下来的时候，韦恩终于笑出声。戈登说，“你把拐杖给我。”  
“不。”韦恩紧紧抱住他的腰，“拐杖只有一个。走，门就三步远。”  
戈登想把他关在门外自己洗漱，但架不住韦恩的坚定。他甚至还想帮戈登小便，戈登受不住掐他的腰，韦恩才老老实实背对站着。戈登看到镜子的自己，一脸憔悴，胡子扎拉。倒是韦恩很有精神，神采奕奕。太拉仇恨，他低下视线专心洗漱。  
“要不要来刮胡子。”韦恩拿着剃须刀跃跃欲试。  
“不。”戈登直截了当拒绝他。

阿福每天兢兢业业把报纸放在门口。  
戈登坐回床上，翻开今天的报纸。韦恩老实按摩他的腿，“今天有发生什么吗？”  
“没有大事。”戈登专心看报纸，“都是些小道新闻。”  
韦恩过来挤他怀里。戈登调整姿势让他躺得舒服些，接着翻报纸。报纸很快翻完，他又拿起手机，回复几个消息。发完消息后，他才注意到韦恩一直抬头在看自己，“怎么了？”  
“没。你都是在忙哥谭的事吗？”  
“偶尔也有自己的私事，”戈登把手机放到床柜，专心和他说话，“现在算很清闲了。换以前，我根本空不出几天发情期。”  
“好像也有结婚的α局长？”  
“不一样。”戈登沉默一会，“他们基本睁一只眼闭一只眼，副局长也是。”  
“那你找副局长代理？”  
“现在不就是么？”戈登朝他笑了笑，“我也得有自己的假期。”  
“那我们下次什么时候见面？”  
“……大概下个月。我得陪我的孩子们。”  
韦恩低头，脸靠肩窝不说话，戈登默默摸他的肩膀。相互依偎的沉默不必打破，这样的平静他很久没体验过了。戈登抬头看窗外的风景，冬日阳光热烈，白雪压在光秃秃的树枝上。突然一阵黑影过去，戈登下意识以为是蝙蝠，然后反应过来那是一只体型很小的乌鸦。


	8. 15

下午的性事消耗戈登太多的体力，他不复年轻，恢复能力没以前快。在看新闻的时候，温热的环境他不知不觉闭眼睡着。韦恩把手机拿出来放到床柜，摘下脸上的眼镜，他很少见他不戴眼镜。之前摘下眼镜，他表情冷静，看起来和平时没什么两样。但仔细一看，眼神对焦不上，看人也是无神。韦恩可以尽情看想看的地方，无所顾忌。他喜欢他这样子，仅限自己面前，这时候自己是谁都无所谓，布鲁斯韦恩或蝙蝠侠。戈登会容忍他的一切。  
即使睡觉，男人也习惯性皱眉。韦恩伸手抚摸额头，皱纹渐渐舒展。他低头吻了吻眼角，把人揽到怀里。

半夜韦恩被轻微的动静醒过来，怀里人身体紧绷，信息素变浓。他立刻打开台灯，戈登眼角发红，在咬自己的手指。  
“这是正常的反应，来了就叫醒我。”韦恩抬起他一边的腿。睡袍就是这点方便，直接可以伸手进去。他脱下他的内裤，湿漉漉，泥泞不堪，不知道忍了多久，韦恩滑几下才进去，对方反应瑟缩。他这次没下午那么急促，缓慢有力，没换侵略性更强的姿势，仅是侧入。这个姿势韦恩更能看清戈登的表情。  
他在皱眉隐忍，又在失神。  
这次反应不如下午激烈，这说明推迟发情期的副作用已经过去。戈登渐渐作出反应，偶尔哼出呻吟。韦恩亲吻他，他眨眼睛，视线下垂，不正面看他。韦恩每次都会用力顶撞到关键点上，节奏缓慢，但快感剧烈。到最后戈登一直缩紧肚子，腰肢难耐，韦恩才进去宫颈口成结。  
这次戈登没有之前那么皱眉，身体放松。韦恩问出醒来后第一句话，“舒服吗？”  
过一会，他沉默点头。低头整理松掉的腰带，这次两人衣服都没脱，体面待在应该待的位置。  
除了床尾的内裤。  
过去半小时，戈登昏昏欲睡，以为能好好睡一觉。结果又发情热，这次因为戈登背对韦恩，他们用的后侧入式，这个位置能顶得很深。最后戈登甚至第一次潮吹，韦恩才在里面成结。  
结束后，戈登坐起来下床，“我去外面抽会烟。”  
“外面冷，在这里吧。”  
戈登顾不上这么多，他实在忍无可忍。烟盒就在沙发上的风衣里。他拿出打火机点烟，韦恩也跟着坐过来。戈登身体腰酸，刚靠椅背，被韦恩拉进怀里。  
抽完一支，戈登终于冷静了点。点第二支的时候，韦恩就着他的手指先抽一口。等戈登抽一口冷静，他又拉他的手吸一口。然后两人你一口我一口，一支烟又抽完。戈登把烟按到烟灰缸，坐着发呆，手指关节用力摩擦。  
韦恩握他的腰，“不抽了？”  
“不抽了。”  
韦恩吻他。戈登没说话，任由他打开自己的口腔。两人都是相同的烟味，这是他们在性事外的第一个接吻。戈登眼镜被拿走，什么都看不清，只能感到满满的占有欲。舌根被重重深入，他很不舒服，反抗回去，韦恩顺着他，缓缓放慢节奏，意图安抚。胡子倾轧，舌尖舔舐，舒服又刺痛，戈登不自主环他的脖子。过一会韦恩主动离开，紧紧贴他的额头。  
“还想抽吗？”  
戈登正喘息，听他这么说，发现自己没再起烟瘾。他摇头。  
“再刷个牙？”  
刷完牙后，韦恩又吻了他。这是第二个吻，仅轻轻一啄，韦恩快速站直，似乎什么都没发生。戈登从镜子瞥他，对方挑眉，眼神无辜。戈登决定对此不发表意见。不过躺床上摘眼镜后，韦恩又攀他的肩膀，舌头伸进来。戈登浑身警惕，但α的手始终安安分分。他先是舔他的舌尖，往里滑动又出来，动作轻慢，随后吮吸，像一个小孩发现好玩的玩具。戈登耐心等他玩完。  
“你的胡子好扎人。”韦恩收回舌头，一边用亲嘴角，小声抱怨。戈登故意抬下巴刮他的脸，两人玩闹一会，韦恩又按住他的肩膀接吻。之前结合的时候，他们有过接吻，戈登闭嘴不出声，韦恩强硬用嘴巴撬开他的嘴。戈登紧咬牙齿，舌头在牙龈外不停打转，最后他还是打开放进来。韦恩的吻技算不上好，进来也没退，到处横冲直撞。戈登不得不用舌头让他慢下来，韦恩听话跟随他的节奏。当时戈登并没看出来他对接吻有什么喜好，大概今晚只是兴趣突发。  
牙膏是薄荷味，戈登渐渐放松，困意上来。他伸手抚摸年轻人的胸，“我想睡觉。”  
“睡吧。”男人把他抱紧怀里，只剩呼吸声。

这次戈登终于安安分分睡到第二天早上。  
他按照平时的生物钟醒过来，根本就没睡够，但还是拿手机看有没有要处理的事。  
身边人动了动，戈登摸他的脸安抚性亲一口，“继续睡吧。”  
韦恩没再动作，睡得很沉。没有紧急事务，戈登关掉手机继续睡觉。睡到上午，他又被发情热弄醒，欲望高涨，身体发热，但精神实在没法做出反应。他无意识伸腿缠住身上人的腰，尽力配合对面。太困了，他清醒不过来，结成结束后，又陷入沉眠。彻底醒过来的时候，已经是下午。  
这次他吃了比平时一倍的量。窗帘打开，可以看到外面白雪皑皑。戈登想下床看外面怎么样，但大腿酸痛，一动就抽搐。韦恩帮他按摩，过一会戈登才感觉缓过来。  
他费力下床去浴室，韦恩扶住他的腰。两个腿脚不便的人扶持走路着实喜感，反正在他们差点摔下来的时候，韦恩终于笑出声。戈登说，“你把拐杖给我。”  
“不。”韦恩紧紧抱住他的腰，“拐杖只有一个。走，门就三步远。”  
戈登想把他关在门外自己洗漱，但架不住韦恩的坚定。他甚至还想帮戈登小便，戈登受不住掐他的腰，韦恩才老老实实背对站着。戈登看到镜子的自己，一脸憔悴，胡子扎拉。倒是韦恩很有精神，神采奕奕。太拉仇恨，他低下视线专心洗漱。  
“要不要来刮胡子。”韦恩拿着剃须刀跃跃欲试。  
“不。”戈登直截了当拒绝他。

阿福每天兢兢业业把报纸放在门口。  
戈登坐回床上，翻开今天的报纸。韦恩老实按摩他的腿，“今天有发生什么吗？”  
“没有大事。”戈登专心看报纸，“都是些小道新闻。”  
韦恩过来挤他怀里。戈登调整姿势让他躺得舒服些，接着翻报纸。报纸很快翻完，他又拿起手机，回复几个消息。发完消息后，他才注意到韦恩一直抬头在看自己，“怎么了？”  
“没。你都是在忙哥谭的事吗？”  
“偶尔也有自己的私事，”戈登把手机放到床柜，专心和他说话，“现在算很清闲了。换以前，我根本空不出几天发情期。”  
“好像也有结婚的α局长？”  
“不一样。”戈登沉默一会，“他们基本睁一只眼闭一只眼，副局长也是。”  
“那你找副局长代理？”  
“现在不就是么？”戈登朝他笑了笑，“我也得有自己的假期。”  
“那我们下次什么时候见面？”  
“……大概下个月。我得陪我的孩子们。”  
韦恩低头，脸靠肩窝不说话，戈登默默摸他的肩膀。相互依偎的沉默不必打破，这样的平静他很久没体验过了。戈登抬头看窗外的风景，冬日阳光热烈，白雪压在光秃秃的树枝上。突然一阵黑影过去，戈登下意识以为是蝙蝠，然后反应过来那是一只体型很小的乌鸦。


End file.
